The Adventures of an Archer and a Bird
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Robin and Speedy are dating. These are a bunch of drabbles and oneshots of their life together. Ratings vary. Part 18 Stress Reliever. Speedy helps Robin relieve some stress. Warnings inside.  Mar Speedin  SpeedyxRobin  slight other couples maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Robin's Eighteenth Birthday

**_

Robin's eighteenth birthday.

Rated M

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the stories would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. A slash meaning boy x boy love. This contains sex between two boys. Speedin _**

Robin scanned his surrounding quickly. He knew he had to be somewhere. He had to stay on guard.

"Looking for someone," a silky smooth voice whispered in his ear. Robin looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Yeah my super hot boyfriend," Robin said smirking, "You haven't seen him have you?" he grinned turning to face the owner of the voice. He was met with a pair of masked eyes.

"I think I have," Speedy said grinning.

"Well let me know if you see him because he has to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen," Robin said.

"Oh you saw that," Speedy said his grin leaving his face.

"Yeah now go clean," Robin said.

"I didn't do it on my own everyone helped me," Speedy said. Robin then noticed for the first time Speedy had his hands behind his back.

"Well tell them they have to help," Robin said eyeing Speedy's arms.

"Well I made you this," Speedy said. He held his arms out in front of him. In his hands was a cupcake. It had white frosting with a red icing bird on it. Robin looked at the cupcake and smiled and looked up to Speedy.

"You made this?" he asked.

"Yes," Speedy said.

"Is that why you made the mess?" Robin asked as he took the cupcake from Speedy. Speedy blushed and nodded. "Roy I don't know what to say," he said at a loss for words.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Dick," Speedy said. With his free hand Robin pulled Speedy down for a kiss. Speedy scooped Robin up in his arms. Robin brought his hands to cup Speedy's face forgetting he was holding the cupcake. He smashed the cupcake onto Speedy's face. He froze shocked as Speedy set him down.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I-I forgot about the cupcake," he said. Speedy just stood there in shock. "Speed?" he said. He looked up at Speedy and got an idea. He leaned up and licked the frosting off Speedy's cheek. That seemed to do the trick. Speedy turned to look at Robin.

"Do you have any idea how long I worked on that?" he asked. "You were supposed to eat it," he said.

"I am," Robin said as he swiped his finger on the remaining frosting on Speedy's cheek. He slowly licked if off his finger. He smirked and Speedy stared at him. He then took a bite of the cupcake. "This is good Speed," he said.

Speedy nodded as Robin swiped his finger across his cheek again. He sucked on his finger. Speedy lost it and crashed his lips onto Dick's. Dick smirked as Speedy picked him up and carried him down the hall to his bed room. Speedy set him down and pushed his against the door. Robin tried to unlock his door by putting in the security code but failed. Speedy reached over and grabbed Robin's hand.

"I'm trying to open the door," he said.

"Not now," Speedy said as he started kissing Robin's neck. A gasp escaped the leader as Speedy sucked hard.

"Speedy," Robin said threading his fingers into the archer's hair. Robin smirked. He was the only one besides Speedy who was allowed to touch the archer's hair.

"See I told you he let Robin touch his hair," the two froze. Robin flushed red and tried to hide his face. Speedy smirked and turned to look at Aqualad, Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Friends Robin and Speedy we were just coming to tell you the kitchen is clean," Starfire said.

"Thank you Star," Robin said looking down at he floor. The three titans smirked and left. Robin turned and opened his bed room door and walked inside. Speedy followed him.

"Well the kitchen's clean," Speedy said.

"I know you're lucky our team cares about helping one another," Robin said.

"Yeah," Speedy said. Robin tossed what was left of the cupcake away and led Speedy to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He grabbed a washcloth and got it wet and washed Speedy's cheek off.

"Thanks Robbie," Speedy said grinning.

"Your welcome Roy," Robin said. He led Speedy back out to his room he pulled Speedy down and kissed him again. He backed up until his legs hit his bed. He fell back on the bed pulling Roy with him.

"Robin what are you doing?" Speedy asked as he lifted himself up with his arms.

"It's called making out," Robin said as be flipped them over so he was on top of Roy. He reached down and tugged Roy's mask off along with his own. He looked down into Speedy's emerald green eyes. He had seen Speedy's eyes several times before, but just the sight of them took his breath away. He leaned down and kissed Speedy. They had not been dating for a few months and their teams had only just found out about them.

"Robbie," Speedy gasped.

"Yes, Speed," Robin said as he pull Speedy's t-shirt off. He slowly kisses his way down to Roy's chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Speedy asked.

"I believe the exact term is foreplay," Robin as as he licked Speedy's chest. He then sucked lightly on the hardening nub. Roy moaned slightly.

"Are you sure about this?" Speedy asked.

"Mh hmm," Robin hummed as he sucked on Speedy's nipple causing Speedy to moan louder. Robin grinned as he unzipped Speedy's jeans.

The alarm blared interrupting them. Robin groaned and Speedy cursed earning a glare from Robin.

"Don't swear," he said.

"Sorry, Dicky habit," Speedy teased.

"I have to go," Robin said as he stood up.

"I know go save the city," Speedy said. Robin pulled his communicator out and called Cyborg who was out in the living room.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Dr. Light," Cyborg said.

"Can you guys handle it without me?" Robin asked as he looked over his communicator to Speedy who was staring at him dumbstruck.

"Uh yeah why?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm a little busy at the moment if you need more help I'm sure Aqualad or Bee will be willing to help, Robin out," Robin said as he turned his communicator off. He dropped it onto the floor and took his t-shirt off. He slowly climbed back onto his bed. "Now where were we?" Robin asked. He looked down at Speedy's undone zipper. He grinned as he crawled over Speedy and kissed him bring him back to earth. Speedy responded instantly. Robin shoved his hand down Speedy's pants as Speedy's communicator beeped. Robin growled annoyed. He snatched the communicator and answered for the archer. "He's busy," he said. He turned it off and tossed it aside.

"That could've been important," Speedy said.

"More important than this," Robin said as he grabbed Speedy's cock. Speedy gasped shocked and arched his back slightly. Robin started pumping his hand. He watched the pleasured look on Speedy's face.

"Dick, ngh ahhh," Roy moaned. Dick pulled his hand out of Roy's pants. Roy whimpered at the loss of contact. Dick grinned and pulled Roy's pants off. He grabbed Roy's erect cock once more. He licked his lips as he watched Roy. Then without thinking he leaned down and took the cock in his mouth. Roy moaned and bucked his hips upwards.

Dick grabbed Roy's hips and held him down. This was his first time doing anything like this. He didn't want Roy to choke him. He unzipped his jeans and took his own cock out and matched his own rhythm.

"Dick if you keep doing that I'm gonna come," Roy moaned.

"That's kind if the point," Dick said. He crawled up the bed and started jacking himself and Roy off together. They came together. Dick collapsed on the bed beside Roy.

"Dick that was amazing," Roy said.

"I know," Dick said smugly. 


	2. Chapter 2: An Insomniac and a Mastermind

**_

An Insomniac and a Mastermind

Rated M

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the stories would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. A slash meaning boy x boy love. Major Speedin minor BBxRae mention of StarrxAualad_**

Robin sighed as he rolled over in his bed. He had laying awake for hours for some reason he could not sleep. He missed Speedy. The archer had gone to see his mentor, the Green Arrow. He looked sideways at his alarm clock. It was a little after midnight. This was going to be a long night.

Several long minutes later the Boy Wonder gave up on sleeping all together. He stood up and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He left his room and made his way down to the gym.

Working out was a great way to tire himself out. He started and pushed himself as far as he could. He worked himself to exhaustion.

A few hours passed and be made his way back up to his room and he fell onto his bed. He laid there trying once again to sleep, but he couldn't. He groaned and hit his mattress a few times. He hated when Speedy was gone. He looked at his clock, it was only 2:30 AM.

He stood up and left his room again. This time he went up to the roof. He sat down and looked across the bay to the city. It was dark and peaceful. He envied everyone across the bay who was sleeping or with their lover ones.

"You can't sleep either?" a voice asked from behind him. Robin turned to look at Raven behind him.

"Insomnia sucks," he said.

"I know what you mean," Raven said as she walked over to the Boy Wonder and sat down beside him.

"Why can't you sleep?" Robin asked.

"I don't know maybe it has to do with a certain teen kissing his boyfriend," Raven said, "we share a mental link and sometimes for reason unknown to me I feel what you're feeling," she said.

"Oh," Robin said, "I didn't know," he said looking away from her.

"It's that and Beast Boy snores," Raven said smiling.

"Right now I wouldn't mind snoring," Robin said looking down at the water.

"I know you love him," Raven said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "He'll be back soon and I don't think he'll like seeing you sleep deprived because of him," she said.

"You know I suffer from insomnia all the time," Robin said.

"I know but haven't you noticed your Insomnia bouts have become less ever since you and Roy got together Dick?" Raven asked.

"I-I, no," Robin said.

"He'll be back," Raven said, "but until then you need to learn to sleep alone," she said.

"I can sleep alone," Robin said.

"You only get this way when he's gone," Raven said.

"When who's gone?" a voice asked from behind them. Robin turned around and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Hey BB," he said.

"Roy," Raven said answering the changeling's question. "I'll be back in a bit I'm talking to Robin," Raven said. Beast Boy nodded and turned to Robin.

"I know how you feel when ewe Rae's gone I can't sleep either," he said. Robin nodded. Beast Boy left.

"It's normal to miss someone but at least try to sleep," Raven said.

"I just learned not to fight insomnia and go with it sometimes I'm up for two days straight," Robin said.

"If you really need someone to relate to talk to Kori," Raven said.

"Her and Garth are going through the same thing, only Garth doesn't come here as much as Roy does," Raven said. Robin nodded and looked at the violet haired girl. She was right, Starfire was probably going through the same thing as him. After he and Speedy had been discovered Starfire told Robin she was over him and hoped that they could remain friends. Robin agreed and shortly after she and Aqualad had started dating.

The alarm started blaring throughout the tower. Robin jumped up and ran inside, Raven followed him. He ran down to the living room where Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were standing by the computer.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Someone got into the tower they over rode the system," Cyborg said. The livngroom door opened it.

"Relax it was only me," Speedy said as he walked into the room. "Why did you guys change the security code? Is that like changing the locks do you not want me here?" he asked Robin.

"I want you here," Robin said waking over to the archer. He stood on his toes and kissed him.

"It was me I pulled a prank of Cyborg and locked him out," Beast Boy said, "I forgot to change it back," he said.

"How did you over ride the system?" Cyborg asked confused.

"You talk to yourself when your on the computer," Speedy said as he placed his arm around Robin's waist.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked.

"A few days before I left you out the new lock code in and messed it and as you were over riding he system you said everything you were out loud while Robin I were only a few feet away," Speedy said.

"I thought you were sleeping," Cyborg said.

"How could I when you were talking?" Speedy asked.

"Wait you learned how to override the system only after hearing it once?" Robin asked.

"I have a great memory," Speedy said. "I also know all Cy's codes to get into the computer so if I wanted I could hack the towers main computer and get all your guys' information and case files," Speedy said.

"Oh really?" Cyborg asked. Speedy nodded. "Show me," he said. Speedy walked over to the computer.

"I am returning to bed Aqualad is coming over tomorrow I do not wish to be tired when he arrives," Starfire said.

"Yeah us too we're going to bed," Beast Boy said for him and Raven. The three left the room.

"Night guys," Robin said. He joined Cyborg and Speedy at the computer. Speedy was putting in code after code and getting into the Titans main computer easily.

"Case files," he said as he opened the case files. "That's obviously Robbie's password," he said.

"What else can you access?" Cyborg asked.

"Personal information and everything else," Speedy said.

"We each have our own passwords for our stuff," Robin said.

"I know and I know them all,"Speedy said grinning.

"Ok what's mine?" Cyborg asked.

"Number representing a word," Speedy said. He opened Cyborg's files and put his password in and was granted access.

"How did you know that?" Cyborg asked, "I did not use my password that day," he said.

"I know but I am very aware of my surroundings even when I seem busy," Speedy said his grin never leaving his face.

"I know but when did you get my password?" Cyborg asked.

"Beast Boys birthday party," Speedy replied, "I told you I am very aware of my surroundings, the Titans East hate that about me and they are glad I'm over here all the time," Speedy said.

"Ok smart aleck what is my password," Robin asked.

"That my dear Robbie was the easiest one to figure out," Speedy said, "But that was because I've known you since we were little. By saying that does that prove I know it or do you want me to access your files?" Speedy asked.

"No like you just said that proves you know it," Robin said.

"Speedy that is amazing you really do have a good memory," Cyborg said.

"Thanks Cy," Speedy said.

"Let's just be glad he's on our side," Robin said.

"I wanna talk more but later I am gonna go rest," Cyborg said.

"Kay," Speedy said. The robotic left and Speedy jumped up and threw his arms around Robin and kissed him. "Dick, I missed you so much," Roy said as he held the smaller boy.

"I missed you too," Robin said as he put his arms around Speedy.

"I did not think it would take a month," Speedy said, "I am so sorry," he said.

"It's ok you here now and that's all that matters," Robin said.

"Judging by the fact that you're still wearing your mask I'd say you weren't sleeping," Speedy said as be pout a gloved hand on Robin's cheek.

"It's the life of an insomniac what can you do?" Robin asked as he leaned into the touch.

"Tell me why is it every time I'm gone for more than two weeks you can't sleep?" Speedy asked.

"I need you with me," Robin said, "When your there I just feel...I'm more relaxed when your around," Robin said.

"Afraid of big bad guys coming in your room and I make you feel safe?" Speedy teased.

"I am the leader of the Teen Titans and I can handle myself you just put meant ease," Robin said glaring slightly at Speedy.

"Good to know I'm good for something around here," Speedy said.

"Come on let's go to bed," Robin said. He grabbed Speedy's hand and led him from the living room to his room. He laid down on his bed and Speedy laid down behind him. He put his arms around Robin and pulled him close. Robin smiled and noted how perfectly he and Speedy fit together and slowly drifted to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Day of Surprises

**_

A Day of Surprises

Rated K

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the stories would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. A slash meaning boy x boy love. Major Speedin _**

Robin yawned as he sat down at the kitchen table. It was early and he did not want to be up. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, but he couldn't the others would be up soon. He sat there a moment longer before he stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and rummaged through it looking for something to eat. He grabbed the milk and opted for cereal. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and a box of Lucky Charms. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down. He looked up as Speedy entered the room.

"Of course your up already," Speedy said as he sat down next to Robin.

"I have to be up," Robin said, "I'm the team leader and I'd be setting bad example if I didn't get up before everyone else and besides Beast Boy would never let me hear the end of it if I over slept," Robin said.

"Robbie you have to relax," Speedy said laughing.

"Don't call me that," Robin said annoyed. He hated that pet name. Speedy only called him that to annoy him anyways.

"You gotta relax Robbie," Speedy said.

"How can I when your around?" Robin asked annoyed.

"You are so uptight you know that right?" Speedy asked.

"And your annoying you know that don't you?" Robin countered.

"You need to get out more," Speedy said.

"I go out all the time," Robin said.

"As Robin or as Dick?" Speedy asked.

"What's the difference?" Robin asked.

"So Robin then," Speedy said, "After training I am taking you to the mall, no communicators the team can handle things, I mean the Titans East are here so they can help. You are gonna have some real fun," Speedy said.

"And if l refuse," Robin asked.

"I'll kidnap you," Speedy said.

"Liar," Robin said. The door opened and Raven and Beast Boy entered the room.

"Raven, Beast Boy I'm kidnapping your leader later," Speedy said, "you guys can do with out him for a few hours?" he said.

"Just have him back by midnight," Beast Boy said as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Unharmed," Raven added as she looked at Robin. Robin glared at his teammates.

"Of course," Speedy said grinning.

* * *

><p>Robin was in his room hiding from Speedy he really didn't want to go out at all. He knew Speedy was right though. He usually went out as Robin now. He never went as himself. Somehow over the last few years be had lost himself. He looked down at his costume. He needed to find himself he changed into civilian clothes, put on a dark pair of sunglasses and waited for Speedy to figure out he was in his room. It didn't take long for the archer to come knocking. Robin stood up and answered his door.<p>

"You gonna come quietly or do I have to use force," Speedy asked.

"I'll come quietly," Robin said. He looked Speedy over. He was wearing a red short sleeved t-shirt and tight skinny jeans, the opposite if his baggy long seleeved black shirt and lose fitting jeans. The only thing that was the same was their sunglasses.

"Well then, let's go have some fun," Speedy said. He grabbed Robin's arm and led him to the towers garage.

"How are we getting into town?" Robin asked.

"I thought we'd take your bike," Speedy said pointing to the black Harley Robin kept in the garage. He only used it when he went out as Dick. Robin nodded and walked over to it. Speedy followed him. Robin grabbed his helmet and handed Speedy a spare.

"Oh and from this point out we'll use our real names so just call me Roy," Speedy said. Robin nodded. He got on his bike and Roy got on behind him and they left.

They arrived at the city mall several minutes later. Roy got off the bike and Dick chained it up along with their helmets. Together they walked into the mall.

"Ok now we are here to have fun and just be ourselves," Roy said. Dick nodded. They went to several stores and just looked around. A few hours passed and they found themselves in the food court eating and just talking.

"So are you having fun?" Roy asked. Dick nodded.

"Actually yes I am," Dick said.

"I have a question?" Roy said.

"Ok shoot," Dick said.

"Have you ever done anything bad," Roy asked, "Cause as a kid I never saw you do anything bad," he added.

"Once I stayed up past my curfew," Dick said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Roy said.

"Of course I've done something bad," Dick said.

"Can you tell me or is it a if I tell you I'll have to kill sort of thing?" Roy asked.

"Once I stole a bike from Bruce to go into to Gotham and see a concert which I snuck into," Dick said.

"Why you could've asked and you have money," Roy said.

"That wasn't the point I wanted to see if I could do it and I pulled it off," Dick said, "until I got home," he added.

"Was Bruce mad?" Roy asked.

"He was more than mad," Dick said laughing. "So what about you Roy have you ever done anything bad?" he asked.

"After I left Ollie for awhile there I was on the streets and I did many things I am not proud of," Roy said looking away from Dick.

"Oh I forgot I'm sorry," Dick said suddenly. He had forgotten all about Roy's battle with heroin. It was thanks to him though that Roy had quit. He helped Roy through it all. He helped change Roy. It was during that time that they had grown closer. Then they parted ways as Dick became Robin and Roy became Speedy. They met again awhile later under thief hero aliases it didn't take long for them to realize who each other was.

"It's ok the past is the past and you can't change it," Roy said, "Besides that's what made us friends again," he said.

"I know," Dick said.

"I practically owe you my life," Roy said, "if you hadn't found me I don't think I'd be here today," he said.

"Yeah, well you were in a bad spot and I helped you," Dick said. Roy nodded and smiled. Dick couldn't help but smile back at the archer. This day had not been what he had expected. He was spending time with Roy and getting to know him all over again.

"Come on let's go look around some more," Roy said as he stood up. Dick nodded and stood up as well and they threw their garbage away and Dick followed Roy to a store.

His eyes roamed over Roy. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't help him self. He was seeing Roy in a different light. No matter how hard be tried he couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

They left the store and walked side by side until Roy stopped.

"A photo booth," he said pointing to it.

"Have you ever used one?" Dick asked. Roy shook his head. Dick grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him over to the booth. He put some money in and pulled Roy in.

"Isn't this a little childish?" Roy asked.

"No now smile,' Dick said.

"Smile," a computerized voice said. Roy looked up at the camera and smiled. "Funny face," Dick said. They both scrunched up their noses and crossed their eyes.

Roy looked at Dick as he made another face. Roy then smirked and put two fingers up behind Dick's head as the third picture was taken.

"Two more," the computerized voice said. Roy thought for a second before grabbing Dick's face and kissing him as the picture was being taken. Dick tensed up not sure what to do. Roy pulled back and looked at Dick scared.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Roy said.

"If your gonna kiss someone you donut like this," Dick said. He placed husband on the back of Roy's neck and guided the archer to his lips. The kiss was slow and passionate. The last picture snapped as Roy's hands found their way into Dick's spiky black hair. Dick pulled away and looked Roy in the eyes. he could not believe he had just done that.

"Your pictures are complete," the computerized voice said. Dick jumped and looked to the tray where their picture strip sat. He grabbed it and stood up. He grabbed Roy's hand and led him from the booth. He looked at the strip and then to Roy. He was so confused right now.

"I-I think we should go," Roy said, "I mean somewhere we can talk," he added quickly. Dick nodded and pocketed the pictures. He led Roy out to the his bike. He unchained it and have Roy his helmet.

"Wh-where do you wanna go?" Dick asked.

"I don't know," Roy said. Dick nodded and got onto his bike Roy did the same. Dick started for the tower but ended up taking Roy just outside the city to a cliff that over looked the whole bay. He got off his bike and he walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Roy joined him.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush Dick," Roy said.

"You never have before," Dick said.

"I like you a lot," Roy said.

"I know and I think I like you," Dick said.

"I'm a little confused right now I mean I really like you as more than a friend," Roy said.

"I know so do I but we can't be together," Dick said.

"Why not?" Roy asked confused.

"Roy we're hero's and we live in two different cities," Dick said, "it just wouldn't work," he said looking down at the water below.

"So we'll make it work," Roy said, "I really think this could work if we give it a chance," he said.

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Yes I do," Roy said. Dick looked at Roy and smiled. "That was a trick wasn't it," Roy asked.

"I needed to make sure you really like me," Dick said.

"So then we have to go on a date then," Roy said.

"Of course," Dick said. He reached into his pocket and pulled the pictures out.

"Keep them," Roy said, "as a reminder of the day Dick came back," he said.

"I never left," Dick said.

"You know what I mean," Roy said.

"I know," Dick said as he looked down at the pictures.

"How does this friday work for you?" Roy asked.

"For what?" Dick asked confused.

"A date," Roy said.

"But you leave tomorrow," Dick said.

"It's only a two hour drive," Roy said, "and your worth it," he said blushing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**_

Trapped

Rated K

Summary: Robin, Speedy and Beast Boy get trapped in a cave. Robin gets mad at Beast Boy, but what is he really mad at? Fights erupt can the three solve things before air runs out?

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the stories would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. A slash meaning boy x boy love. Major Speedin _**

"I cannot believe we're stuck," Beast Boy said as he tried to lift some rocks away from the entrance of the cave he was currently trapped in.

"Well if you had stopped and thought this through then we wouldn't be here," Robin said as he shone his flashlight on Beast Boy.

"So now this is my fault?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes I only followed you because I was trying to stop you," Robin yelled.

"I was following the bad guy," Beast Boy said annoyed.

"Yes and you went alone it's a good thing I noticed you leave," Robin said.

"Look it's not like I knew this was a trap," Beast Boy yelled annoyed.

"Will you two just cool it!" Speedy yelled as he located his flashlight and turned it on. "This placed is sealed and the air is limited and there is four of us," he said.

"He's right we need to save our energy," Aqualad said. Robin glared at Beast Boy for a few seconds before turning away and sitting as far away from Beast Boy, Aqualad and Speedy as possible.

"Wait you three were the only ones who noticed me leave," Beast Boy said.

"Calm down," Speedy said, "We'll just use our communicators to contact the others," Speedy said.

"It won't work, the walls are very thick and the signal won't make it out," Robin said from his spot across the cave.

"Well then I guess we're stuck," Aqualad said turning around. He, Speedy and Beast Boy all took out their communicators.

"No signal right?" Robin asked smugly.

"We're stuck," Beast Boy said.

"Yep now no more talking the air as Speedy so kindly put it is limited," Robin said.

"What is your problem today," Speedy asked.

"If you don't know then I'm not gonna tell you," Robin said looking away from Speedy.

"You have been pissy all day now tell me what is wrong," Speedy said walking over to Robin. He sat down next to the Boy Wonder and tried to put his arm around him only to have Robin shrug it off and move away from him.

"If you don't know I am not gonna tell you," Robin said again.

"Ugh," Speedy groaned, "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm not being difficult," Robin said.

"Will you two be quiet," Beast Boy and Aqualad asked, "We're trying to think of a way to get out of here," he said.

"Gladly," Robin said as he stood up and walked away from Speedy and sat down again. Speedy and groaned and looked at Robin. He had been moody all day. Speedy was sure he hadn't done anything wrong. He and Robin had been fine yesterday and ever since lunch the Boy Wonder had been giving him a cold shoulder.

"Beast Boy why don't you transform and lift the rocks?" Aqualad asked.

"I tried that already whatever that lunatic hit me with did something to my powers I can't transform," Beast Boy said looking at the ground.

"At all?" Robin asked worried.

"Yeah nothing at all," Beast Boy said, "This is all my fault isn't it," Beast Boy asked miserably.

"No I could've stopped you before you got here," Robin said as he stood up and walked over to Beast Boy. Aqualad joined them "I didn't mean to blame you I was already mad to start with," Robin said as he sat down in front of the changeling.

"So you are mad," Speedy said.

"Shut it Harper I am not talking to you right now," Robin said annoyed.

"What did he do to make you so mad?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah what'd he do?" Aqualad asked.

"It's not what he did it's what he didn't do," Robin said cooly. Beast Boy and Aqualad looked at Robin before dropping the subject. Whatever he was mad at it was between him and Speedy. They did want to get into the middle of it. They could handle it themselves.

"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes it'll be quiet without and Aqualad and Arrowbreath over there fighting and I'm the leader they'll notice I'm gone too," Robin said.

"I heard that," Speedy said from his spot across the cave.

"I said shut it," Robin said.

"Robbie please just tell me what I did," Speedy said.

"Like I just told Beast Boy and Aqauald it's not what you did it's what you didn't do," Robin said annoyed.

"Then tell me what didn't I do?" Speedy asked.

"Figure it out cause I am not gonna spell it out for you," Robin said.

"I haven't done anything to make you mad," Speedy said.

"That's just it you didn't do anything," Robin said his anger returning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about please tell me so I can at least know," Speedy pleaded.

"No if you don't know," Robin said.

"I know you're not gonna tell me," Speedy said.

"So why ask?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Speedy said.

"He's never gonna figure it out," Beast Boy said.

"I agree with BB here," Aqualad said, "Speedy isn't all that smart," he said.

"He will if he really wants to," Robin said.

"Dick why do you have to be so difficult?" Speedy asked.

"Me difficult?" Robin asked standing up and turning his light on Speedy. Speedy stood up as the angry bird stormed over to him. "I may be difficult but at least I remember things," Robin said.

"What are you talking about?" Speedy asked confused.

"I remember you don't like blueberries or oranges but you love strawberries, you hate movies that are confusing and you hate when people spoil the ending and you are allergic to peanuts. You have a scar on your right arm from a fight you got in when you lived on the streets. You lived with Ollie for six years, and you have a tattoo of the Chinese symbol for strength on your left shoulder because Someone convinced you it would make you strong. The reason you don't let anyone mess with your hair is because it reminds you of a bad childhood experience. You don't like to talk about your life before the Titans, even though we all know what you did. You are still self conscience about you looks even though you'll never admit it to anyone but me ," Robin said, "but I bet you don't even remember one thing about me," Robin said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Speedy asked. Robin growled frustrated as he turned away from Speedy and walked a few feet away from the archer before turning around once more.

"Call me stupid or sentimental but at least I care," Robin said as he pulled a small box out of a pocket on his utility belt and threw it at Speedy hitting him on the side of his head.

"Did you just throw something at me?" Speedy asked shocked.

"Yes he did," Aqualad said but neither heard him.

"Yeah but I missed," Robin said, "I was aiming for your face," he added quickly.

Speedy turned his light to the object Robin threw at him. It was a small box, he picked it up and it was heavy. There was a red ribbon tied around it with a small tag on it. Using his light he read the note on it, _Roy, I dug around and asked Ollie to find this. I remember as a kid you loved this old thing so I had it fixed up for you and I hope you like it. I know you probably even forgot about this old thing but I didn't, love Richard J. Grayson

P.S. Happy ONE YEAR Anniversary! _

Speedy looked at the note again. It was their anniversary and he had forgotten. He undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was an old gold pocket watch he recognized as his dad's. It looked brand new though. Robin really had fixed it up. He took it out of the box and looked at it. He opened it and looked at the inside. Engraved on the inside below his Grandfather's and his Father's name was his name. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Dick. He had remembered after all these years.

"You remembered," he said softly.

"Of course I did," Dick snapped, "I unlike you listen and remember things," he said.

"I am so sorry I forgot our anniversary," Speedy said as he walked over to Robin.

"Sorry is not gonna work this tine," Robin said, "I gave you chance after chance and I just can't keep doing this every time you forget something that matters to me," he said.

"It matters to me," Speedy said.

"Obviously not you forgot," Robin said, "Roy you have a great memory when it comes to anything but us, like hacking computer paying attention to detail or listening to conversations people are having across the room but I just can't do this anymore," he said.

"Listen to yourself your ready to break up because I forgot our anniversary," Speedy said.

"It's not because you forgot our anniversary it's because you don't care to listen to me and remember things I tell you," Robin said.

"I listen," Speedy said.

"Guys can you please not fight," Beast Boy asked.

"Stay out of this Gar," They said together. Beast Boy and Aqualad backed away from the two and sat down scared if being yelled at.

"If you listen then what's my middle name?" Robin asked.

"Uh...John?" Speedy said.

"You hesitated which means it was a guess and a lucky one at that," Robin said, "How old was I when my parents were killed?" he asked.

"Nine," Speedy said.

"Six," Robin said, "What's my brother's name?" he asked.

"Jason?" Speedy said.

"Xavier," Robin said, "Where did I live before my parents died," he asked.

"Gotham?" Speedy said.

"No, see you don't care to listen, I don't know how I put up with this for a whole year," Robin said.

"Whoa, whoa are you breaking up with me," Speedy asked.

"Yeah, I think so, I don't think I can put up with this anymore," Robin said.

"I may not remember the big things, but the small subtle thing I do remember," Speedy said, "Your favorite color is red, you love it when I kiss your neck and the spot right behind your ear is the spot that turns you to mud when I kiss it. Your favorite spot to kiss me is my neck especially on the spot where my jaw meets my neck because you know it drives me crazy. The spot that turns you on the most is that spot behind your ear. You crinkle your nose when you read, and bite your lip when you write, you talk in your sleep, and your favorite food is chocolate," Speedy said as he walked over to Robin. He placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You hate the smell of cotton candy because it reminds you of the circus," he placed his other hand on Robin's cheek and made him look at him. "You close your eyes and cross you arms over your chest when you make a wish on a shooting star, you also tend to get mad when I try to kiss you behind th ear so I can get my way," he said. He leaned in closer to Robin so their lips were inches apart. "But most of all even though you haven't said it out loud I know you love me," Speedy said. Robin shivered as Speedy's breath ghosted over his lips. "and I love you Richard John Grayson more than I've ever loved anyone," he said. With that being said he leaned in and kissed Robin softly on the lips. The kiss was slow and passionate and said what words could not say.

"We're still here in case you forgot," Beast Boy and Aqualad said.

"I'm cool with you two being gay and all," Beast Boy said.

"But we do not want to see it," Aqualad said. The two broke apart blushing.

"Sorry BB," Robin said.

"Sorry Fishboy," Speedy said "Does this mean we're not breaking up then?" Speedy asked looking at Robin.

"I guess I can put up with you," Robin said. He walked over to the wall and sat down. Speedy Aqualad and Beast Boy followed him. They all sat down by to him.

"What are we gonna do?" Speedy asked.

"All we can do is sit it out and hope to god the others find us," Beast Boy said. Robin laid his head down on Speedy's shoulder. He knew if they didn't get out of here soon they'd run out if air eventually. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the Titans found Robin, Speedy, and Beast Boy trapped in a cave. Raven had moved the rocks after sensing the three on the other side.<p>

"I found them," she said. The three were all sleeping on the cave floor. Beast Boy was curled in a ball a few feet away from Speedy and Robin. Speedy was sitting against the cave wall with Robin's head resting on his shoulder. Robin looked at ease as did Speedy. Aqualad was sitting against the wall a few feet away.

"They look so cute," Bumblebee said.

"Sure say that when I'm the one who's gotta wake them up," Cyborg mumbled as Bumblebee walked over to Aqualad with Starfire, Raven walked over to Beast Boy and he walked over to the other two. He knelt down and shook Robin's shoulder lightly. "Robin,"'he said. Robin jerked up and looked up at Cybirg confused for a moment before sitting.

"You found us," he said.

"Yes thank god Raven could sense you guys," Cyborg said. Robin nodded and looked to Speedy who was sleeping. He shook the archer.

"Speed wake up," Robin said.

"Did they find us?" Speedy asked.

"Yes and you guys are lucky any longer and you might have run out of air," Cyborg said.

"It was all the arguing," Speedy said his eyes still closed.

"Come on let's go back to the tower I can run some tests and make sure you guys are all right," Cyborg said. Robin nodded and stood out.

"Come in Speed we have to go," he said.

"In a minute," Speedy said sleepily.

"No we have to go now," Robin said smiling at Speedy's playfulness. 


	5. Chapter 5: Apart

**_

Apart

Rated M

Summary: Robin and Speedy have been dating for a while now and they can't stand to be a part. How will the other Titans remedy this?

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the stories would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. A slash meaning boy x boy love this also contains boyxboy sex and making out. Major Speedin _**

Speedy sighed as he looked at his watch again. It was only noon Which meant two more hours until the Titans arrived and he could see his bird. He had been waiting a week for this and now only two hours were left. Time seemed to slow down. He glanced down at his watch and only a minute had gone by.

"You know looking at you watch every thirty seconds won't make time go by any faster," Aqualad said.

"I can't help it this week just flew by and now this day is going by so slow," Speedy whined.

"Get a grip would you, you saw him a week ago and every single night since through your communicators," Aqualad said.

"It's not the same as being in the same room as him," Speedy said.

"Wow, you got it bad," Aqualad said.

"Shut up," Speedy said looking away from the Atlantean. Aqualad laughed and shook his head. "I just hate being apart from him," Speedy said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"He'll be here soon and he'll be here for a few days and you'll no doubt go back to Jump City with him," Aqualad said.

"I can't wait two hours," Speedy said.

"You don't have a choice," Aqualad said. Speedy groaned and let his head fall onto the table. The livingroom doors opened and Speedy heard people enter the room.

"What's his problem?" Bumblebee asked.

"He misses Robin," Aqualad said.

"I can't wait two more hours," Speedy said into the table.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know what do you think?" Aqualad asked.

"I think we should," a familiar voice said. Speedy sat up and looked to the door and saw the Titans standing there. Robin was standing in the front smiling. Speedy jumped up and ran over to the smaller boy. He threw his arms around him and kissed him. Everyone laughed and walked into the kitchen area and sat down to talk. Speedy set Robin down.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I can tell," Robin said looking up at the taller male. He grinned as he pulled Speedy down for another kiss.

"I'm thinking maybe we could go else where and I could really show you how much I missed you," he whispered in Robin's ear.

"Later I only just got here," Robin said as he looked over Speedy's shoulder at their teammates.

"You two can go we're not keeping you here," Raven said.

"All right we'll be back later," Speedy said as he grabbed Robin's hand. He pulled the raven haired boy out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He hit the down arrow and turned to Robin.

"Speedy I just got here can't I relax," Robin asked.

"You can relax later," Speedy said as he leaned down and kissed his bird. Robin groaned as he kissed back. He had missed Speedy too. The doors opens and Speedy pulled Robin into the elevator. He pressed a button before kissing Robin again.

"Speed," Robin moaned as Speedy sucked on the spot behind his ear. Robin clutched Speedy to him as he sucked harder. The doors opened and Robin pushed him out into the hallway. They stumbled down the hall as they hurriedly kissed one another. Eventually they made their way down the hall to Speedy's room. Speedy opened the door and they stumbled into the room and landed on the floor with a thud. Speedy positioned himself so he was straddling Robin's waist.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," Speedy said.

"Your bed is only a few feet away," Robin moaned as Speedy ground his hips down on his.

"Yes still too far though," Speedy said.

"I am not letting you fuck me on the floor," Robin said as he tried to push Speedy off him.

"You don't have a choice," Speedy said as he tugged the plain white t-shirt Robin was wearing off the small bird. He then leaned down and resumed their kiss. Robin pushed him away.

"I said no," he said. Speedy moved down and started sucking on the spot behind Robin's right ear again. Robin let out a mewl and threaded his fingers into the archer's neat hair. He didn't know why but he loved playing with Speedy's hair. It turned him on for some strange reason. He was sure that was the only reason Speedy let him touch his hair.

"I want to fuck you right here," Speedy whispered huskily into Robin's ear sending a shiver down Robin's spine. Robin gave up fighting the archer and pulled his shirt over his head. Speedy slowly kissed down Robin's neck to his chest and stopped at his nipple. He bit it roughly. Robin gasped and moaned as Speedy's tongue soothes it. Robin moaned as Speedy started sucking.

"Speedy-I-quit teasing me," Robin moaned as Speedy gave his other nipple he same treatment.

"Tell me birdie what is it you want me to do?" Speedy asked.

"Suck my cock and make me come and the. I want you to fuck me hard," Robin moaned.

"Sounds fun," Speedy said as be undid Robin's zipper and pulled the smaller boy's cock out. Robin moaned as Speedy stroked him. Speedy slowly moved downwards and took the cock into his mouth. Robin gasped as the familiar wet heat enveloped his cock.

Speedy pulled Robin's pants and boxers off leaving his bird completely naked. He then took to the task of u doing his own pants and discarded the rest of his clothes.

"Speedy-ah-I'm gonna..."Robin moaned. Speedy pick up his pace and swallowed around the hot flesh in his mouth. Robin groaned and came in Speedy's waiting mouth. Speedy release the cock with a soft pop and moved up Robin's body and kissed him. Robin moaned as he tasted himself on Speedy. Speedy presented him three fingers. Robin took them into his mouth and sucked on them and coated them with his saliva.

"You ready?" Speedy asked as he took his fingers from Robin's mouth and placed a finger at his bird's entrance. He slowly thrust o e finger in.

"Mmm, Roy," Robin moaned. Speedy added a second finger and started stretching his bird. He then added a third finger and Robin all but screamed as he crooked his finger and hit his prostate dead on. "Roy I need you in me now," Robin said. Speedy nodded and pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at Robin's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Just fuck me already," Robin ordered. Speedy did as he was told and thrust into Robin and quickly set a quick and rough pace just like Robin liked it. Soon He had Robin moaning incoherently.

"Oh, god Robbie," Speedy moaned, "You're so tight," he ground out. He quicken his thrusts and grabbed Robin's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Roy, I'm gonna come," Robin moaned. Speedy quickened his hand and Robin came for a second time. Speedy followed him with a cry of Robin's name. Speedy collapsed onto Robin.

"I missed you," Speedy said again.

"I know," Robin said giving the archer a lazy kiss as he rolled off his bird.

"That was amazing," Speedy said grinning.

"Mmhm,". Robin said as he laid his head on Speedy's chest.

"Maybe we should be apart more often if that's what the sex is like," Speedy said.

"What?" Robin asked as he sat up slightly.

"You heard me," Speedy said.

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this when I wanted," Robin said grabbing Speedy's face and kissing him. "Or this," he moved down to the archer's chest and sucked on his already hard nipple.

"Ngh-Robbie," Speedy moaned.

"Now what was that about being apart?" Robin asked.

"Apart? From you? Are you nuts?" Speedy asked causing the older male to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Has Speedy been annoying you?" Beast Boy asked Aqualad and Bumblebee.<p>

"Thats putting it mildly," Aqualad said.

"Yeah, he's been moping around for the last week," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah that's the same as Robin," Raven said.

"This must be hard on them," Bumblebee said.

"It is hard being in love and apart from the one you love," Aqualad said as he looked to Starfire who nodded.

"I know but you two don't mind being apart seeing each other is enough for you two but Robin and Speedy are different," Raven said.

"She's right they're at that stage in their relationship where they hate being apart," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah it hurts them to be apart, at least it does for Robin," Raven said, "We shared a mental link and I can feel his emotions a lot stronger than if I were to use empathy," she said.

"A mental link?" Aqualad asked confused.

"He let me into his mind and I let him into mine and now we shared a link," Raven said.

"Oh that makes sense, I think," Aqualad said.

"I say we let them both come and go as they please to see one another until this phase passes and they can be apart," Raven said.

"I agree but whenever Speedy's gone we're short one person," Bumblebee said, "sometimes he's the one that matters," she said.

"Get another teammate," Beast Boy said.

"I hear Kid Flash wants to be on a team," Cyborg said.

"And Jinx is with him," Raven said.

"Two for the price of one," Beast Boy said.

"I'll give him a call and see what he wants," Bumblebee said.

"Now all we need to do is set some rules for friends Robin and Speedy," Starfire said.

"She's right," Raven said.

* * *

><p>Robin and Speedy stared at Raven and Bumblebee as they talked.<p>

"Look guys we realize you two wanna spend time together and we're cool with it but we can't work as teams with you two being gone all the time," Bumblebee said.

"Yeah and we realize you're gonna want visit each other all the time," Raven said.

"Their treating us like kids," Speedy whispered to Robin who was cuddled into Speedy's side.

"I know and their kind of scaring me," Robin said.

"Are you two even listening?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes mother," Speedy said.

"Don't get smart with me," Bumblebee said.

"Sorry mother," Speedy said, "It won't happen again mother," he said.

"Speedy knock it off," Robin said slapping the taller male's arm slightly.

"Don't hit me," Speedy said pouting.

"Sorry but you are being an idiot," Robin said.

"We're only looking out for you two but you also have to take care of your duties to your own team first," Raven said.

"I am not being an idiot," Speedy said ignoring Raven.

"Shut up," Robin said.

"Make me," Speedy challenged.

"Roy, now is not the time," Robin said.

"Hey, we are trying to talk to you guys," Bumblebee said.

"Not the time for what?" Speedy asked as he leaned closer to his prey. "For this?" he asked as be kissed Robin. Robin pushed him away but Speedy only hugged him tighter. Robin moaned as Speedy pushed him down onto his back, so they were laying on the couch.

"I give up," Raven and Bumblebee said. Both women stormed from the room. Speedy sat up and looked at the door.

"It worked," he said. Robin grabbed the archer's t-shirt and pulled him back down.

"We're alone now finish what you started," Robin purred seductively.

"Mmm we haven't just made out in a long time," Speedy said.

"If you keep talking we won't," Robin said. 


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**_

First Date

Rated K

Summary: It's Robin and Speedy's first date. Both boys are nervous, can they swallow thier nerves and make it work.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contains making out. Speedin _**

Robin swallowed as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He was so nervous. This was gonna be his first real date in years. He had not gone on a date since before he had become Robin. Even then he had only dated girls. This was Speedy. His annoying best friend, who after tonight might be his boyfriend. He sighed and changed into his civilian clothes. He walked out to the living room where the rest if his team was hanging out.

"Going out?" Cyborg asked looking up from his game.

"Yeah Speedy showed me the importance of keeping your old self as well as your hero self," Robin said. It wasn't a total lie. He had learned something that day. Being himself was only a part of it he also learned he was gay, but he wasn't about to tell his team just yet. He wanted to make sure this thing with Speedy was real.

"So what does that mean?" Beast Boy asked as he paused the game to look at the Boy Wonder.

"It means tonight I am just Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward, and Robin does not exist," Dick said.

"Your leaving us for the night?" Raven asked. Robin nodded.

"When can we expect you back?" Cyborg asked.

"I have no idea I'll be back late though," Robin said.

"Well see you when you get back," Beast Boy said. Robin nodded and left the room. He quickly made his way to the garage. He got onto his Harley and was off. He was going to meet Speedy in town. He was so nervous about this. He knew he didn't need to be nervous this was Speedy after all. He had known him almost his whole life.

* * *

><p>Roy looked at his watch once more. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. He had asked Robin out and he wanted to do this. If it didn't work out he would lose his best friend. He had left his team saying he was gonna be gone for the rest of the night. He told them Robin invited him back to the tower and said he wanted to train with him.<p>

He looked down at his watch again. He was starting to wonder if Robin was gonna show up at all. Maybe he had chickened out. He sat back on the bench he was sitting on and looked up at the sky. Someone sat down next to him.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" Roy sat up and looked at the person next to him. He grinned as be looked Dick over. This had been a good idea after all.

"I was wondering if you were even gonna show," He said.

"Why wouldn't I show?" Dick asked.

"I dunno maybe you got scared," Roy said shrugging.

"Never," Dick said, "So what are we doing tonight?" He asked.

"I can't tell," Roy said as he stood up. He held his hand out to Dick who looked at it unsure. "Trust me Dick," he said.

"The scary thing is I do," Dick said as he grabbed Roy's hand. Roy grinned pulled Dick down the oath through the park. He led him to a trail that led to the woods. Dick followed. Roy looked over his shoulder as he led to a secluded pond in the middle of the park.

Sitting by the edge of the pond was a picnic basket and a blanket. Speedy walked over to the blanket and set it down on the ground.

"You gonna stand there all night staring or are you gonna join me?" Roy asked. Dick shook his head and walked over to Roy and sat down on the blanket next to him. "I made us dinner," Roy said grabbing the basket. He opened it and pulled out a bowl and two spoons and a few ham and cheese sandwiches. "Chili and ham and cheese sandwiches just like you like," he said.

"You remembered?"Dick asked shocked.

"Well yeah," Roy said, "I Remember that it's all you would eat for a while," he said grinning.

"Wow I just can't believe you remembered," Dick said.

"Well I did," Roy said.

"That is not something I'd expect of you," Dick said.

"I am full of surprises," Roy said.

"I'll bet," Dick said as he grabbed a sandwich. They ate in silence. Dick couldn't help but sneak glances at Roy. He had been so nervous about this date. He realized now how foolish that had been. After they finished eating they laid down side by side and looked up at the sky.

"So Dick I have to ask," Roy said as he rolled onto his side.

"What?" Dick asked looking over at Roy.

"Were you nervous about tonight?" Roy asked, "because I was," he added quickly.

"Yeah I wasn't sure what to expect," Dick said.

"Yeah but tonight made me realize your the one I want to be with," Roy said, "Just being near you makes me happy," he said his cheeks flushing red.

"I know what you mean," Dick said his cheeks red as well.

"Dick," Roy said moving closer to Dick.

"Yeah," Dick said. He felt his face heating up. He knew what was coming next. He wasn't scared, no he was excited.

"I want to kiss you," Roy said.

"I think I want you to," Dick said.

"Good," Roy said. He leaned in and close the gap between them. Dick's heart felt like it was soaring. He placed his hands on the back of Roy's neck and pulled him so he was on top of him.

"Roy this night was perfect," Dick said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know," Roy said, "so is this enough proof that we can make it work," he asked.

"I was sold when you showed me our dinner," Dick said grinning.

"We should do this again sometime," Roy said.

"I agree as long as I can kiss you," Dick said.

"If that's all it takes," Roy said.

"That's not all it's gonna take to keep me but it's a start," Dick said. 


	7. Chapter 7: Distracted

**_

Distraction

Rated T

Summary: Robin finds Speedy shirtless and gets distracted. Will his team be understanding of this distraction.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contains making out and small lime. Speedin _**

Robin yawned as he walked into the living room. He stopped once he saw Speedy laying on the couch. He had just finished working out and wanted to get a drink of water and go to sleep. He had not expected the archer to be on the couch listening to his iPod and be shirtless for that matter. He walked over to the couch and laid down next to the archer and snuggled his head against the archer's bare chest.

"Wha-oh Robbie," Speedy said taking his earbuds out. he looked down at his bird and smiled.

"Hey Speed," Robin said, "Didn't mean to scare you," he added as he yawned.

"It's ok," Speedy said as he wrapped his arms around Robin's slim waist.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Robin said smiling as he nuzzled Speedy's chest.

"I know but I finished early so I thought I'd surprise you," Speedy said.

"And your shirtless because?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy spilled his water on me and I was too lazy to go back to your room where I left my stuff and get a shirt," Speedy said.

"Never have I been so glad they you're lazy," Robin said as he snuggled closer to Speedy. Speedy laughed and hugged the Boy Wonder tighter. He leaned down and kissed the top of Robin's head. Robin looked up at him for a moment before moving up and kissing Speedy lightly on the lips.

"I missed you Robbie," Speedy said.

"I missed you too, Speed," Robin said. Speedy kissed Robin again. Robin tangled his fingers into the archer's hair and pulled him closer. Speedy moaned as Robin ground his hips down against his.

"Someone could walk in," Speedy said.

"I know," Robin said. He situated himself so he was straddling the taller male. Speedy moaned as Robin started sucking on his neck.

"Robbie," Speedy moaned. Robin grinned as he watched the male beneath him turn to mud. Robin like that he could turn Speedy into mud without having to do much.

"Come on let's go to my room," Robin said standing up. Speedy nodded and stood up and ran from the room. Robin chuckled and followed him. He ran to his room and ran inside and shut his bedroom door Speedy attacked him as soon as he turned around. He welcomed Speedy's tongue into his mouth and allowed Speedy to press him against the door. He hardly noticed Speedy lifting his legs off the ground until they were around the red heads waist. Speedy groaned as he rocked his hips.

"I'm so glad you decided to come a day early," Robin moaned as Speedy sucked lightly on his neck.

The alarm started blaring. Robin groaned. Everytime he tried to do things with Speedy the alarm would sound. Speedy groaned too and let Robin'ms legs down. He took a step back until they were separated. He hated that damn alarm. It was his worst enemy right now.

"I have to go," Robin said, "I really wish I didn't have to but I do," he said. Speedy nodded and waved him off. He should have expected this it happened every time they tried to do anything lately.

"I'll be waiting," Speedy said huskily. Robin bit his lip before turning and leaving. He willed away the hard on he got just thinking of the archer waiting for him. He pushed the thoughts of Speedy laying on his bed waiting. He entered he living room where his team was waiting.

"It's Cinderblock," Beast Boy said.

"Speedy's here isn't he?" Raven asked. Robin nodded his cheeks pink. He made it so obvious by his hesitance and being late. He couldn't help it the archer had a effect on him.

"Go we can take care of Cindy," Beast Boy said.

"No, I have a duty to the city," Robin said, "now let's go," he said turning to leave.

"We're going and you are going back to your boyfriend the only duty you have right now is to him," Raven said firmly.

"Yeah don't worry about it we got this," Cyborg said.

"Yes go back to Speedy," Starfire said.

"Are you guys sure?" Robin asked unsure.

"We are not letting you leave this tower," Raven said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine I'll stay," Robin said. His team left and he stood there a moment. Speedy was becoming a distraction and he wasn't doing his duties. He didn't mind as long as his team understood. Because they understood this time that didn't mean they would understand next time. He would have to talk to Speedy, later though. There were more important things to deal with at the moment.

He made his way back to his room where he found Speedy laying on his bed. "My team wouldn't let me leave," he said.

"Oh is that so?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah they figured you were here," Robin said.

"I guess BB didn't tell the others," Speedy said.

"I guess not but they figured it and said the only duty I had at the moment was to you," Robin said as be crossed the room to the archer. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the taller male.

"So does that mean we get to finish?" Speedy asked.

"Yes," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed the archer, his archer, his distraction. 


	8. Chapter 8: A Peaceful Night

**_

A Peaceful Night

Rated K

Summary: Robin, over comes his insomnia for a while and gets a good nights rest and Speedy can't help watch the bird sleep Pure Fluff.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would he a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contain pure fluffyness and cute Speedin moments _**

Speedy watched Robin as he slept. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. He loved watching his beautiful bird sleep. This is what kept him going. Watching the peaceful face of his bird and knowing he was there to comfort him and protect him. He loved knowing that Robin needed him even if he was to stubborn to admit it. He loved knowing someone cared about him and would do what he was doing now. He knew Robin watched him some nights, especially when he couldn't sleep.

Now Robin could take care of himself by fighting and being strong. He was independent and caring. He could do anything he set his mind to. His only weakness was he suffered from insomnia and when he did sleep he had nightmares. He would throw a fit in his sleep and be near impossible to wake up, but Speedy knew now how to take care of his bird. This was one of the few occasions where he slept peacefully.

Robin scrunched up his nose and started moving restlessly. Speedy looked at Robin worried he was gonna have a fit. He knew what to do. He started stroking Robin's hair.

"This isn't gonna work," Robin said.

"Hmm?" Speedy asked not sure if Robin was talking in his sleep again or not.

"I can't sleep with you watching me like that," Robin said cracking an eye open. Speedy let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding in.

"Sorry," Speedy said blushing and looking away from Robin. "You just looked so peaceful and you weren't throwing a fit and having a nightmare," he said.

"Oh," Robin said.

"I don't mind your insomnia or your fits, I like everything about you," Speedy said.

"Oh," Robin said blushing. Speedy moved so he was level with Robin.

"I love everything about you my little bird," Speedy said. He leaned in and kissed Robin on the forehead.

"You missed," Robin said playfully, "my lips are down here," he said pointing to his lips. Speedy grinned and leaned down and kissed Robin. Robin grinned and placed his hands in Speedy's hair and held him close. They parted a few second later, looking in each others eyes.

"Robbie," Speedy said pulling away enough to look in Robin's eyes. "Come on let's try and get some sleep so we're not tired tomorrow," he said pulling Robin against his chest. Robin nodded and laid his head on Speedy's chest.

"Speed," Robin whispered.

"Yes my little birdie," Speedy said grinning.

"I wanna know how often do you watch me sleep?" he asked.

"Most nights that you do sleep," Speedy said, "It calms me to know your calm," he said.

"Speedy," Robin said.

"Yeah," Speedy said looking down at Robin.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Robbie," Speedy said. 


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Visit

**_

Surprise Visit

Rated T

Summary: It's movie night and Speedy shows up tonsurprise Robin. Raven goes to check on the Boy Wonder only to find out he and speedy have been dating for three months now. Will She keep his secret or tell the team.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contain pure fluffyness and cute Speedin moments and small lime if you squint reality hard you will see no lemon but a lime. _**

Robin sighed as he laid down on his bed next to Speedy. Things were going great and he couldn't be happier. His team was unaware of his and Speedy's real relationship and things were ginning great between him and Speedy.

"Hey Robbie," Speedy said.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as he placed his head in Speedy's lap.

"I wanted to see you," Speedy said stroking Robin's hair.

"If we're not careful my team's gonna find out," Robin said as he leaned into Speedy's hand.

" I know half the fun is knowing we could be caught at any second," Speedy said. Robin smiled and sat up. He looked at Speedy. He was right that was half the fun. He leaned in and kissed Speedy softly on the lips.

Speedy had other ideas though. He Granger's Robin by the waist and pulled him into his lap. Robin didn't mind as long as he got to kiss those sinful lips of Speedy's. Robin gasped in surprise as a tongue licked his lips. He opened his mouth and allowed Speedy entrance. Kissing Speedy was like nothing he had experienced before. He never wanted it to stop. He tangled his hands into Speedy's hair and pulled the archer as close as humanly possible.

They parted only when the need for air was absolute necessary. Robin rested his head on Speedy's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

"Robbie," Speedy panted.

"Hmm," Robin said turning his head slightly.

"Did you know we've been dating for exactly three months," Speedy asked.

"Really?" Robin asked. He thought abou it for a second as he realized Speedy was right.

"Happy three month anniversary," Speddy said. Roin lifted his head and kissed Speedy again. He couldn't help himself. He knew his team was only in the living room and they could walk in at any second. No one around here thought is necessary to knock that often anymore. They all knew each hoer pretty well by now and they didn't think it a necessity. The only one who ever knocked anymore was Raven.

"Whoa Robbie," Speedy said, "Anxious?" he asked as he looked down at Robin's groin. Robin flushed red as e realized how turned on he was.

"I-I-" Rpbin stuttered trying to think of what to say.

"You've never dine anything sexual have you?" Speedy asked looking at Robin. Robin flushed a deeper shade of red as he nodded. "We'll take it slow then. I'll only do what you want me to and what you're comfortable with," Speedy said.

"Speed," Robin said.

"How about we start simple with a hand job?" Speedy asked, "I can't send you to your team with a raging hard on," he said.

"O-ok," Robin said. Speedy kissed Robin once more. Robin all to willingly kissed back. Speedy undid Robin's jeans zipper. He reached into Robin's boxers and grabbed his hard erection. Robin gasped as Speedy stroked his erection. He placed his head on Speedy's shoulder again as he moaned.

"Speed," he gasped.

* * *

><p>Raven looked around the living room. It was movie night and everyone was getting ready to watch a the movies they had selected execpt one person. Robi. Was no where to be seen.<p>

"Hey Rae have you seen Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I was about to ask you guys the same thing," Raven said.

"He's gonna miss movie night,"Beast Boy said.

"I'll go see if he's in his room," Raven said. The others nodded as they finished getting ready for movie night. Raven made her way down the hall to Robin's room. She wondered why Robin had become so secretive over the last few months. She was sure she wasn't the only be who noticed the change in the Boy Wonder.

Raven stopped as she felt Robin's emotions wash over her. She hated the mental link they shared at times. Everything Robin felt, with her empathy was ten times stronger than when she felt anyone else's emotions.

What surprised her was the feelings she was feeling. Happiness, love, excitement, and pleasure. She knew what he was doing. He had someone in his room She blushed as she approached his door. She stopped as a waved of relief washed over her. She knocked.

She waited patiently as she felt panic wash over her followed by a forced calm. The door opened.

"Hey Rae," Robin said.

"It's movie night," Raven said, "who's with you," she asked.

"A friend,"Robin said, "Just tell the guys I'm not feeling well," he said.

"Who's in there?" Raven asked, "We share a link remember," she said.

"Robbie you might as well tell her," Speedy said from within the room. Raven gasped shocked.

"Fine Speedy and I have been dating for three months please don't tell the others yet," Robin said.

"I-I won't," Raven said.

"Thanks Rae I owe you," Robin said.

"I know and the guys are gonna be upset that you're missing movie night but what can you do if you're not feeling well," Raven said smiling slightly. Robin nodded and closed his door. Raven started down the hall to the living room again. She thought over aha she had just discovered. Robin and Speedy had been sneaking Around behind the teams backs. She shook her head as she entered the living room.

"Is he coming?" Beast Boy asked.

"No he's not feeling to good he's gonna just lie down and sleep," Raven said. She was going to keep Roin's secret until he planned to tell the others. 


	10. Chapter 10: Spies, Spanish Class, and Se

**_

Spies, Spanish Class, and Secrets

Rated T

Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg notice Robin's strange behavior and want get to the bottom of things. Will they like what they find? Meanwhile Robin and Speedy have a meaningful talk and enjoy eachother's company. Set shortly after last chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contain pure fluffyness and cute Speedin moments and small lime if you squint. _**

Beast Boy looked around the living room. It was only him and Cyborg. Starfire had talked Raven into going shopping and Robin was no where to be seen. He had left dressed in a baggy black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Cy do you think Robin's keeping something from us?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked turning his attention from his game to the changeling.

"Is it just me or is Robin acting weird?" Beast Boy asked.

"No he has been acting weird," Cyborg said as he thought about Beast Boy's words. Robin had been acting very strange. He would stare off into space and daydream, which was very unRobin like, he would miss important things like movie night and dinner. He would leave dressed in civilian clothes more often than normal. He would disappear for hours on end and reappear when he was needed.

"I think he's seeing someone," Beast Boy concluded.

"You're crazy," Cyborg said, "he broke up with Starfire because she was distracting him," he said.

"Star said it was because they didn't love each other anymore," Beast Boy said.

"Well that too," Cyborg said.

"Something's not right," Beast Boy said.

"Well Robin's gone and he said he'd be gone at least a few hours," Cyborg said.

"Cyborg are you suggesting we snoop," Beast Boy asked looking up at his robotic friend.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Cyborg said, "It's the best way to figure out why Robin's acting so weird," he added.

"Where do we start Sherlock?" Beast Boy asked.

"His bedroom," Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg shocked. He had never seen this side of Cyborg before.

"Well, let's do his before he gets back," Beast Boy said rubbing his hands together. He and Cyborg made their way to Robin's room.

"Wait do you know his lock's code?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg said as he put Robin's lock code. The door swooshed open. He stepped aside and pointed into the room. Beast Boy stood there shocked.

* * *

><p>Dick laughed as he and Roy walked through the park. They were just enjoying each others company. Roy had called him earlier saying he just wanted to see him.<p>

"I'm so glad you called," Dick said as he grabbed Roy's hand.

"Me too," Roy said, "Fish - I mean Garth was driving me nuts," Roy said.

"Nice save," Dick said, "what was he doing?" he asked as he led Roy over to a bench. He sat down pulling Roy with him.

"He thinks I'm dating sone girl," Roy said shaking his head.

"Well he's half right," Dick said laughing.

"Dick I'm being serious," Roy said.

"So am I," Dick said.

"Dick I don't know if we can keep this a secret for much longer," Roy said, "I mean Raven, Bee, and the twins already know and promised to keep our secret until we're ready," he said.

"Wait the twins?" Dick asked confused.

"I recently learned how to speak Spanish," Roy said proudly.

"How?" Dick asked.

"Well I'm taking some classes in Steel City as Roy Harper I'm trying to get my diploma," Roy said his cheeks flushing red.

"Oh Roy," Dick said. He was speechless. Roy had dropped out of school a few years ago. They bad both been set to graduate two years early but after Roy's fight with Ollie he quit and that's when he hit the streets.

"Oh Roy I am so proud of you," Dick said as he threw his arms around Roy. He turned his head and kissed Roy softly on the lips.

"I know I never thought I'd do it," Roy said.

"So you can understand the twins now?" Dick asked.

"For the most part," Roy said grinning. Dick laughed and kissed Roy lightly on the lips again.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Dick asked. They had gone around the park at least twice since they had arrived. Roy looked down at his watch.

"It's almost noon wanna go get some lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Dick said standing up. He turned and held his hand out to Roy. "Wait how did he twins find out?" Dick asked.

"I'll tell you after lunch,"Roy said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into Robin's room. Cyborg flipped the lights on. There was a bed, a desk, a dresser, a small trunk with a lock, and a closet. The walls were dark and there was a lot of extra space.

"He needs to learn how to decorate," Beast Boy said looking around the almost barren room.

"I'll take the dresser you take the desk," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded and walked over to the desk which was covered in newspaper clippings and pictures of Slade and other major villains. Beast boy riffled through them and found nothing out of the ordinary. He decided to go through the drawers. He went though the first four and found nothing. He then moved on tonthe last on beneath the desk top and the smallest. He opened be drawer and hit the mother load.

"Oh my god," he said.

"What?" Cyborg asked turning around to look at the changeling.

"Your not gonna believe this," Beast Boy said.

"What?" Cyborg asked again. Beast Boy grabbed a picture strip of Robin and Speedy from the drawer and showed it to Cyborg. Cyborg took the strip and looked at it. His eyes grew wide as he saw the last two pictures. Robin and Speedy were kissing. He never in a million years would've guessed Robin was gay.

"Oh my god," Cyborg said.

"That's why he's been sneaking out and seeing him," Beast Boy said, "I mean it makes sense," he said.

"Put this back and let's get out of here," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded and took the picture strip from Cyborg. He put it back in the drawer and they both left the room.

"Wow I never would've guess Robin was gay," Beast Boy said.

"It doesn't make him any different," Cyborg said. He had nothing against Robin being gay. It didn't really matter. It was none of their business.

"No I know, I just never would've guessed," Beast Boy said as they walked down the hall.

"Why would he hide this from us?" Cyborg asked as they entered the living room.

"Maybe he's scared we'll shun him," Beast Boy said shrugging.

"He'll always be Robin our leader, and it doesn't matter if he's gay or not," Cyborg said.

"I know but think of who he is," Beast Boy said, "He's Bruce Wayne's ward and the perfect role model for teens everywhere and he's the quote 'hottest' guy around," Beast Boy said.

"I know, I know," Cyborg said.

"I don't know what to do," Beast Boy said.

"I say we keep quiet until he's ready to tell us," Cyborg said. This was big news. How they were keeping calm neither of them knew. They had no idea why they weren't freaking out.

"Should we tell the girls?" Beast Boy asked as the door opened and said girls walked into the room.

"Tell us what?" Raven asked curiously.

"Yes what must you tell us?" Starfire asked her big innocent emerald green eyes looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"Well," Beast Boy said scratching the back of his neck. He looked up at Cyborg for some help.

"Have you noticed how odd Robin's been acting these last few months," Cyborg asked.

"Robin has been acting strange," Starfire agreed. Raven merely nodded.

"Well we went snooping and found out the reason," Cyborg said.

"Well, I found it," Beast Boy said.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Well Robin's dating someone," Beast Boy said.

"Not just someone but Speedy," Cyborg said. Starfire's eyes grew wide in shock as she realized what Cyborg had said.

"How do you know?" she asked confused.

"We found a picture strip of him and Speedy kissing," Cyborg said.

"Yeah and it didn't look like he was resisting much," Beast Boy said.

"Oh my," Starfire said a hand coverig her mouth. "He is still Robin though," she said as the news settled in.

"Rae why aren't you shocked," Cyborg asked noticing the goth had remained silent this whole time.

"Because I'm not," Raven said simply.

"You knew?" Beast Boy asked shocked as he looked at Raven trying to read her expression. He and Raven had been dating for some time now and he still had trouble reading her, not that she had been easy to read in the first place.

"Yeah, Robin and I share a mental link remember," Raven said, "He can't hide anything from me and I can't hide much from him," Raven said.

"So what do we do then Rae do we tell him we know," Beast Boy asked.

"No let me," Raven said as she turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>Dick sighed as he leaned back against Roy's chest. They were sitting on the out look over the city. It was the same place they had gone after thief first kiss.<p>

"Look I can see the tower from here," Dick said pointing to the small T shaped tower in the distance. Roy nodded, grabbed Dick's outstretched hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it.

"Dick for some odd reason I'm getting this feeling that something bad is gonna happen," Roy said as he let go of Dick's hand. Dick looked over his shoulder at Roy shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," Roy said, "Not bad bad but kind of bad," he said.

"Don't worry as long as we're together nothing bad will happen," Dick said. He turned his head and kissed Roy on the cheek. Roy turned his head and kissed Dick on the lips. Dick grinned and pulled back to look at Roy. Roy smirked and leaned in and kissed Dick's neck. He moved lower and pushed Dick's shirt collar aside. He ravished Dick's collarbone with small kisses and sucks. Dick let a small moan escape his lips as Roy played with him. He felt Roy's hands begin to wander, never a good sign. His communicator beeped from within his pocket.

"Speed," he said. Speedy stopped and groaned.

"Diiick," he whined.

"It could be important," Dick said as he took his communicator out of his pocket. Roy let go of Robin and let him stand up. Dick stood up and put his sunglasses on and answered his communicator. "Report," he said.

"Chill lover boy it's only me," Raven said as she appeared in the small screen.

"What is it?" Dick asked as Roy's arms wrapped around his waits from behind.

"Yeah we're busy," Roy said.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg found a picture strip of you two kissing and told Star and now they all know about you two," Raven said.

"They were in my room?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven said, "but in all fairness you've been hiding a secret and they got curious and they were home alone you know better than to leave them home alone," Raven said.

"Tell them we have training tomorrow five am sharp," Dick said.

"You're kidding," Raven said.

"No I want all four of you there," Robin said.

"But tomorrow is our day off," Raven said.

"Exactly," Robin said, "You better hope the alarm goes off tomorrow," Robin said. Roy grabbed Dick's communicator.

"Rae chill I'll calm him down and talk some sense into him," He said quickly.

"No I am sticking Tommy decision," Robin said.

"Give me an hour and he'll change his mind," Roy said. 


	11. Chapter 11: First Time

**_

First Time

Rated M

Summary: Robin and Speedy have the tower all to themselves. They just can't seem to donehat they want. Will they get it right in the end. Set shortly after very first chapter.

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contains a lemon. _**

Robin sighed as he closed his book. He was getting tired of reading and Speedy was due back any second. He had just gone to the store to get some food. The other Titans had left for a patrol while he opted to stay back and look after the tower. The truth was he just wanted some alone time with his archer. Lately that hadn't been able to spend much time together. They were both busy and hadn't had much spare time. Being on different teams and living in two different cities didn't help much either.

The living room doors swooshed open. He turned in time to see Speedy enter the room. He stood up and walked over to Speedy.

"Hey," he said as he looped his arms around Speedy's neck. He stood up on his toes slightly and kissed Speedy lightly on the lips.

"Hey," Speedy said. Robin let go of Speedy and took a step back.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked.

"I got held up at the store there was a long line," Speedy said as he walked into the small kitchen area. He set his bag of food aside and walked over to the couch. Robin followed him over to the couch and sat down next to Speedy. They started watching TV. together. Robin snuggled up next to Speedy as he put his arm around the smaller teen's waist. Robin looked up at Speedy as he watched TV.

He and Speedy had the whole tower to themselves for at least two more hours. Speedy looked down at Robin.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Robin said looking away.

"Hey," Speedy said as he placed a finger on Robin's chin. "I am your boyfriend if you want to kiss me it's alright you know," he said as he leaned down and kissed Robin softly on the lips. Robin reached up, pulled Speedy closer and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm Robbie," Speedy said pulling away, "someone's eager," he said.

"You're complaining?" Robin asked.

"No," Speedy said as he kissed Robin again. Robin pushed Speedy down onto the couch so he was lying down and climbed on top of him. They continued to kiss. Speedy moaned as Robin played with his hair.

"Speed," Robin moaned as Speedy moved to kiss his neck. He moaned as Speedy's lips found the sensitive spot behind his ear. Speedy grinned and sucked lightly causing Robin to moan louder. Robin moaned and tangled his hands into the archer's flaming locks. He shifted his weight and rolled off the couch and on to the floor pulling Speedy with him.

"Dick," Speedy said.

"I know, I know," Robin said. Speedy sat up and got off Robin. "We're forcing this," he said.

"Yeah," Speedy said as he sat back against the couch.

"This shouldn't be this hard," Robin said as he sat up and moved songs was beside Speedy.

"I know," Speedy agreed.

"Then why is it?" Robin asked.

"Because we are trying to force it," Speedy said, "maybe we should stop trying and just let it happen," he said.

"I know but sex is sex why is this so difficult?" Robin asked. He out his head in his hands and groaned. They were trying to have sex, but no matter what they did they ruined he mood somehow or got interrupted. He was starting to get frustrated.

"Like I said let's stop tryin and just let whatever happens happen," Speedy said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I guess," Robin said. He rested his head on Speedy's shoulder.

"It's just hard to keep my hands to myself," Speedy said as his hand slid up Robin's thigh and to his crotch. Robin let a groan escape his lips as Speedy undid the zipper of his jeans. Speedy reached his hand into the smaller male's jeans and grabbed his semi- hard cock and stroked it to full hardness. Robin moaned as Speedy sped his hand up.

"Mhh-ngh Speed," he moaned as Hebrides his head back. Speedy smirked evilly and kissed Robin's exposed throat. He then got a wicked idea. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Robin.

"Tell me Robbie what do you want me to do," Speedy said.

"Suck me off," Robin panted.

"What I didn't catch that," Speedy said.

"I said suck me off," Robin said shakily but more forcefully. Speedy grinned and leaned down and took the head of Robin's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly. Robin moaned louder and arched his back away from the couch. Speedy started bobbing his head up and down being sure to pleasure his little bird as much as possible.

"Speed," Robin moaned as he grabbed his hair. "I-I'm gonna come," he moaned. Speedy only sped up. Robin moaned and called Speedy's name as he came in the archer's waiting mouth. Speedy swallowed and sat up. Robin grabbed the front of Speedy's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Speedy quickly put Robin away and helped the Boy Wonder stand up. They slowly made their way to Robin's room. Robin collapsed on his bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Speedy laughed to himself and took his shirt and jeans off and tuck him, before undressing himself and joining his slumbering bird.

* * *

><p>Robin woke with a start. He looked around only to realize he had been dreaming. He sighed relieved and laid back down.<p>

"You ok?" Speedy asked scaring him.

"Ye-yeah," he said, "How long have you been awake," He asked.

"Not long," Speedy said, "You were having a fit and I was about to wake you but you beat me to it," He said calmly.

"Oh," Robin said.

"You sure you're ok?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Speedy's. Speedy smirked and placed his hands on either side of Robin's head and deepened the kiss. Robin grinned and swung his leg over Speedy and straddled Speedy's waist. He gasped as he felt Speedy's erection rub against his. He reached down and grabbed Speedy's already hard cock through his boxers and stroked him. Speedy moaned and grabbed Robin's cock and gave him the same treatment.

"Speed," Robin moaned. "I need you now," he said. Speedy stopped and looked at Robin for a moment. "Please," Robin begged.

"Ar-are you sure?" Speedy asked. Robin nodded and flipped them songs was on his back. He looked up at Speedy waiting for him to make a move. Speedy moved and rid himself of his boxers and then took care of Robin's. There was nothing left between them. All barriers were gone. It was just them now. Speedy looked at Robin knowing they'd need a lubricant of some kind.

He presented Robin with three of his finger with a simple command. "Suck," he said. Robin looked at them confused for a second before doing as he was told. Robin took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them and coated them with his saliva. Once they were thoroughly coated with saliva Speedy pulled them from Robin's mouth and moved down to his entrance.

"This may sting," he said. Robin nodded and closed his eyes waiting for Speedy to start. Speedy pushed one finger last the tight ring if muscles. Robin hissed at the strange new feeling. It didn't hurt yet. It was just strange. Speedy slowly thrust his finger in and out. After a few thrusts he added a second. Robin hissed again, this time it hurt.

"Speed," he panted.

"Just relax it'll get better I promise," Speedy said as he kissed Robin on the cheek. Robin nodded and clenched his eyes shut. Speedy added a third finger and curled them hitting a small bundle of nerves that had Robin seeing stars.

"There," Robin moaned. He arched his back off the bed as Speedy hit that spot again. Robin groaned as Speedy pulled his fingers out.

"Are you ready?" Speedy asked as he positioned himself at Robin's entrance. Robin nodded as Speedy placed his legs around his waist. He slowly pushed in. Robin cried out in pain. He clenched his eyes shut and fisted the sheets below him. "Dick you gotta relax I don't want to hurt you," Speedy ground out as Robin cleaned around him. He leaned forward and kissed Robin forehead. "Relax love," he cooed. Robin relaxed a little and took a few deep breaths. He nodded and Speedy continued until he was fully sheathed inside his bird. He remained still trying to let Robin adjust.

"Move," Robin said after a few minutes. Speedy did as he was told and started a slow pace so as not to hurt Robin. He started to angle his thrusts trying to hit Robin's sweet spot. "There," Robin cried as Speedy hit it. "Do that again," he moaned. Speedy grinned and sped up his thrusts hitting Robin's prostate with every thrust. Robin arched his back off the bed as Speedy abused his prostate. "Faster," he cried.

"Mmm Robbie," Speedy moaned as he sped up his thrusts. He grabbed Robin's neglected cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Robin moaned louder.

"Roy I'm-I'm gonna come," Robin moaned.

"Then come for me my little bird," Speedy purred in his ear. He stroked Robin's cock a fee more times and Robin came with a cry of Roy and his seed coated his and Speedy's stomachs and chests.

Speedy moaned as Robin's tight heat clamped around him. A few more thrusts and he came as well. Speedy collapsed on top of Robin. They laid there and rode out their orgasms together. Speedy pushed himself up and pulled out of Robin as he cane down from his high and laid down next to Robin.

"That was amazing," Speedy said he he pulled Robin close. Robin only nodded and he laid his head down on Speedy's chest. "Love you," he said as he kissed the top of Robin's head. He looked down at Robin who was already sleeping. He smiled and put his arms around Robin and fell asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Challenge

**_The Challenge_**

**_Rated M_**

**_Summary: It's the first snow of the year. The titans are excited. Robin and Speedy find the best way to keep warm. _**

**_I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love this contains a small lemon or two if you squint. _**

Robin sighed as he looked up at Speedy. They were currently sitting on the roof of the tower watching the sun set. They were just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. This moment was perfect.

"So Robbie what do you wanna do for Christmas?" Speedy asked as he out his arms around Robin as the wind blew slightly.

"I don't know we barely survived Thanks Giving," Robin said. It was going be their first Christmas together. They had barely survived their first Thanks Giving together. That was only because of Beast Boy had accidentally started a fight between the two of them. He hadn't meant to but Robin had been touchy to start with anyways. He had been a ticking time bomb that day. Beast Boy had just set him off.

Robin groaned as he walked down the hall to his room. This day was no going like he had planned. The turkey was ruined, Bruce wasn't coming, and Speedy did not want to be with him he just wanted to watch football. He had tried so hard to make everything happen, but everything had just fallen apart on him.

"Whoa Robbie," Speedy said as he ran down the hall. "What the hell was that?" Speedy asked as he cut Robin off.

"Everything is ruined and you don't even want to be with me," Robin said, "you'd rather watch that stupid game," he said as he stormed down the hall.

"Whoa, hold up now," Speedy said. He ran down the hall and cut Robin off. "Is that what this is about?" Speedy asked confused.

"Bruce isn't coming and we have no food and all you want to do is watch football with Beast Boy," Robin said as he pushed past Speedy. He did not want to talk right now.

"So what if Bruce can't make it he's Batman he probably had some business to do and besides he'll make it up to you," Speedy said grabbing Robin's arm, "We'll eat something else and I will always want to be with you all you have to do is ask," Speedy said. He let of of Robin's arm, grabbed his head and kissed him. Robin melted and his Agee at the archer left. He broke the kiss to look into Speedy's eyes.

"What are we gonna eat your team will be here in less than an hour," Robin said.

"Let's go back to the kitchen and find something," Speedy said. He grabbed Robin's hand and led him back to the kitchen. Raven was looking at the burnt turkey. She was trying to figure out what to do.

"What happened?" she asked without looking up.

"Someone didn't watch the turkey," Robin said looking at Speedy.

"What are we gonna do?" Raven asked turning around.

"We need to find another main dish and fast," Robin said.

"How the Titans East will be here in less than an hour," Raven said.

"I don't know we're gonna need a miracle," Robin said. He door swishes open and Cyborg entered the room. he was carrying a toolbox.

"Guys, Bee called me their ship broke down and they need me to go and fix it," he said.

"Cy take your time and stall we need to find a new main dish," Robin said.

"The turkey burnt," Raven explained.

"How long do you need?" Cyborg asked.

"Give me two hours and I can make something better than turkey," Speedy said as he walked to the refrigerator. He started rummaging around looking for something.

"I'll try but Bee's not gonna like it," Cyborg said.

"Just do your best," Speedy said. Cyborg nodded and left. _

"I have to say for being last minute that meatloaf was good," Robin said.

"Just be glad I knew how to make it," Speedy said as he kissed the top of Robin's head.

It was December yet it didn't feel like it. There was no snow and christmas was just around the corner. No snow was unusual for this time of year. Normally by now they had at lest a foot of snow.

"Roy," Robin said.

"Hmm?" Speedy said.

"We still have to tell Bruce and Ollie we're dating," Robin said looking out at the sun set. They hadn't told Ollie or Bruce that they were dating and they had been together for almost a year now. It would be a year in a little under two months.

The wind started to pick up and Speedy hugged Robin closer. Robin leaned into Speedy and relaxed.

A small snow flake fell in front of his face. He watched it for a moment before another joined it. He looked up as more snow fell.

"It's snowing," he said as he stood up. Speedy smiled and joined him.

"The first snow," Speedy said. Robin smiled and turned around.

"Now it's starting to feel like December," Robin said smiling.

"Soon it'll be a foot deep and we won't want it," Speedy said as he grabbed Robin and pulled the smaller male closer. Robin grinned and stood up on his toes and kissed Speedy softly on the lips. Speedy pulled Robin closer and deepened the kiss. Robin darted his tongue out and brushed it against Speedy's lips.

The roof door opened and he two broke apart as Beast Boy and Starfire ran out, followed by Raven and Cyborg.

"It's snowing," Starfire announced happily.

"Now you know Christmas is almost here," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," Robin agreed as he stepped away from Speedy. The six Titans looked out at the city. Christmas was almost here. They headed inside once it got too cold to be out. Robin and Speedy headed to Robin's room. They had their own way to keep warm.

Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy returned to the living room, while Cyborg went to bed.

"Christmas is upon us once again," Starfire announced. "On my planet this holiday is non existent," she said.

"Star wanna help me decorate?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to the boxes he had brought in earlier before the snow started falling.

"Oh yes we must decorate," Starfire said.

"What about you Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he opened a box and pulled something out of a box. he walked over to Raven and held it over his head. Raven smiled as she realized it was mistletoe. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sure I'll help," she said walking over to a box.

* * *

><p>Robin moaned as Speedy's head bobbed up and down on his cock. He arched his back as a lubed finger probed his entrance. "Speed," he moaned. Speedy thrust his finger in and started stretching his bird. Soon he added a second finger. Robin moaned as he was pleasured on both ends. things were moving really fast and he didn't mind.<p>

Speedy released Robin's cock with a soft pop and pulled his fingers out of Robin's ass, receiving a disappointed groan from Robin. "Relax my Bridie," Speedy said laughing slightly. He moved up Robin's body and positioned himself at Robin's entrance. Robin moaned in anticipation. Speedy grinned and leaned down and kissed Robin.

Speedy pushed into Robin and moaned at the tight heat. Robin arched his back and moaned. He thrust down on to Speedy's cock and set the pace. Speedy matched it. After some time out of their control the rhythm.

"Speed," Robin moaned as he threw his head back into his pillow. "I'm gonna come," he cried. Speedy started stroking Robin's cock and thrust as fast as he could, hitting Robin's prostate with each thrust. Robin came with a cry of Speedy's name. Speedy followed after calling his bird's name. Speedy collapsed on top of Robin. They laid there for a while coming down from the high's. Speedy pulled out of Robin and rolled on to his back. Robin rolled over and rested his head on Speedy's sweat covered chest.

"That was amazing Speed," Robin said sleepily.

"Yeah it was," Speedy said.

"Definitely the best way to keep warm," Robin mumbled sleepily. Speedy smiled and hugged Robin to him.

"Love you Robbie," Speedy said.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up alone. He sat up and looked around. Speedy was no where to be seen. He stopped once he realized the showers was running. He grinned as he stood up. He walked over to his bathroom and opened the door.<p>

"Speed," he said as the door closed behind him.

"Ah, your awake," Speedy said as he looked around the shower curtain. "Wanna join me?" he asked holding his hand out. Robin grinned and walked over to Speedy. He stepped into the apart of the water and joined Speedy.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Robin asked.

"Because you looked so peaceful and I couldn't bring myself to wake you," Speedy said as he grabbed the soap and started washing Robin. Robin smiled and grabbed Speedy's hands stopping him.

"You know I hate waking up late," he said.

"I know but you barely get enough sleep as it is," Speedy said as he pulled his hands free from Robin's grasp. He grinned as he continued washing Robin's chest and stomach. Robin grabbed his hands again and pulled the arched close.

"Regardless I hate it when you let me sleep in," Robin said as he brushed his lips against Speedy's. Speedy grinned and leaned down and captured Robin's lips in a kiss. Robin stood up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Speedy.

* * *

><p>"Where is friend Robin?" Starfire asked looking around. "He never sleep in past eight and it is almost noon now," she said.<p>

"He's got a boyfriend now Star," Beast Boy said.

"How does that make him different?" Starfire asked confused.

"It doesn't," Raven said smacking Beast Boy across his head.

"They're probably going at it again," Beast Boy said ducking away from Raven.

"Going at it?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah you know," Beast Boy said grinning.

"No," Starfire said shaking her head. "Some earth customs are a mystery to me still, Friend Robin only tells me what I ask now," she said.

"He's never told you about sex?" Beast Boy asked.

"He has told me a little about it," Starfire said, "It is what two people do when they love each other, most of the time," she said thinking about what Robin had told her.

"Yes and they really love each other Star," Beast Boy said.

"Oh I see and 'going at it' is a slang term for sex?" Starfire said.

"Among other things yes," Beast Boy said.

The living room doors opened and Robin and Speedy walked into the room. Both were dressed and had wet hair. Robin was pulling Speedy to the kitchen in search of food.

"Greetings friends,". Starfire said.

"Hey Star," Speedy said.

"Morning Star," Robin said.

"Did you sleep well?" Starfire asked.

"Sort of," Robin said, "it got cold last night," he added.

"Yes it was cold," Starfire agreed.

"Hey Star wanna go make a snowman later?" Speedy asked as he looked out the window. The snow from last night had stayed. It was deep too.

"You want to make a snowman?" Starfire asked her eyes wide. She loved making snowmen, but no one would do it with her.

"Yeah Dickie and I used to have contests when we were younger to see who could make the best snowman," Speedy said looking at Robin now.

"I accept that challenge," Robin said and he turned to Beast Boy, "wanna help me show Speedy and Star up," he asked.

"Sure but who's gonna judge to see which is better?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll judge," Raven said.

"Alright we'll go out after lunch to build our snowmen," Robin said as the doors behind him swished open. Robin turned and looked in time to see Cyborg walk into the room.

"Why do I feel as though I missed something?" he asked.

"Friend Cyborg we have all just agreed to have a snowman building contest with Raven judging," Starfire said.

"Yeah it me and Robin against Star and Speedy," Beast Boy said.

"Wanna help me judge?" Raven asked.

"Sure," Cyborg said.

"We'll start after lunch," Robin said as he resumed his search for food.

"Why not now?" Cyborg asked.

"Because Speedy let me really sleep in and I'm hungry," Robin said. _


	13. Chapter 13: Snowman

**_Snowman_**

**_Rated K_**

**_Summary: Robin accepted Speedy's challenge and now he and Beast Boy set out to make the best snowman. Speedy and Starfire try to show them up. The rules are anything goes. _**

**_I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love. No lemon _**

The air was dry and the ground was covered in a fresh snow perfect for making snowmen. The small island with the big T shaped tower was covered with snow. The six titans dressed in winter clothes ran outside.

"Ok how long should we have for this," Robin asked.

"Two hours should be enough," Speedy said as he looked at Robin.

"Two hours is enough," Robin said.

"Come on let's get to work," Speedy said to Starfire.

"Speed same rules apply," Robin said as he and Beast Boy walked away from them.

"What rules?" Beast Boy asked as Speedy explained everything to Starfire and Raven.

"Sabotage is part of the game," Robin said, "Now come on let's get started before Speedy tries anything," he said. Robin started rolling the first snowball and Beast boy the other. Robin managed to get the snowball Tina decent size and pushed it to the spot he and Beast Boy had chosen earlier. He started rubbing it and making it smooth when Beast Boy walked over carrying the second snowball.

"Here," Beast Boy said. Robin took it and set it on top.

"Go make the other I'll fix this," Robin said. Beast Boy nodded and left. Robin smoothed out the middle of his and Beast Boy's snowman. He finished making it look good.

"Always the perfectionist en Dickie?" Speedy asked.

"So it make it look better," Robin said turning around to face the archer. He looked over his shoulder and saw they weren't as far as him and Beast Boy yet. "Go away I'm busy," He said.

"I just want to talk," Speedy said.

"Well I don't now go," Robin said.

"Bossy Birdie," Speedy teased as he moved so he could look at Robin's face.

"If this is a form of sabotage I call shenanigans," Robin said.

"Fine," Speedy said. He turned and walked away. He told Starfire the rule of shenanigans and how they could only use it three time each. Robin in turn explained it to Beast Boy. Shenanigans was only a word they used in emergencies. Robin had used it out of annoyance, and now they only had two left.

Speedy and Starfire got the middle of their snowman on as Robin and Beast Boy had finished making their Snowman. All they had to do was add the final touches. They Ned something for arms and since trees were nonexistent on the island Robin sent Beast Boy to the mainland and Speedy sent Starfire. The other two ran inside in search of objects for their snowmen.

They both ran to the kitchen in search of something for a nose. Robin ran to the refrigerator and grabbed a carrot and Speedy was right behind him. He grabbed the other carrot.

"Copycat," Robin accused as he ran from the room. He headed to his room and Speedy followed him. Ran ran to his closet and Speedy ran to his suit case. Both grabbed a shirt they didn't like and started ripping buttons off.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy landed in the park and transformed back into his human form. He started looking at tree branches. He needed to find the perfect branches for his and Robin's snowman. Robin would accept nothing less than perfect and neither would he for this job. Robin was rubbing off on him. This snowman he'd to be the best. They had to beat Starfire and Speedy.<p>

He looked over his shoulder at Starfire, she was doing the same thing as him. He morphed back into a pterodactyl and flew up to look at the trees from a different angle. He scanned the trees for several minutes before he found the perfect branches. He looked over Starfire and she was still looking. He grabbed the branches and headed back to the tower. He dropped the branches behind Robin and morphed again.

"How are these?" he asked.

"Perfect," Robin said. He grabbed a branch and stuck it in as the arm. Beast Boy put the other arm. They stepped back to admire thief work. Robin smirked as he realized Starfire was still gone. He turned to look at SpeedyMs snowman as a snowball hit him square on the back of his head.

"Dude," Beast Boy yelped as he fell to the ground as several snowballs hit him from behind as well. Robin turned around to see who was throwing the snowballs, even though he knew it was Speedy. He saw Speedy standing a few feet away from him grinning. He was holding two snowballs. Robin grinned and scooped up some snow. He quickly made a snowball and threw them at Speedy. They both started pelting each other with snowballs. Beast Boy stood up and joined Robin.

"This is unfair it's two against one," Speedy said as he tried to fight them off by throwing as many snowballs as he could.

"You started it," Beast Boy said.

"One word can end this," Robin said as he moved closer to Speedy.

"No way,"Speedy said. He scooped up another snowball and threw it at Robin who ducked. The snowball flew past him and hit his snowman on the head knocking it to the ground. They all stared in shock at the smashed head.

"Success," Speedy cried and he ran back to his snowman.

"Beast Boy fix it I'll deal with him," Robin said. He took off after the archer. He quickly scooped some snow up and threw it as hard as be could at Speedy. Speedy dodged and ran back to his snowman.

"That was so unfair," Robin said.

"You said everything is same as before and everything is fair," Speedy said.

"Fine everything's fair," Robin said. He picked up some snow and made a snowball and threw it at Speedy's snowman. Speedy jumped in front of the snowball and took the hit. He lost his balance and fell back onto his snowman.

Robin laughed, that had worked better than he planned. He had only planned to do the same thing to Speedy's snowman as he did to his. This was better.

Speedy stood up to check the damage. The head and the middle had to be redone completely. The bottom just needed a little repair. He glared as he watched Robin walk away. If he wanted a war, then he got one.

Starfire returned and looked at the snowman confused. "What happened?" She asked.

"My plan to stall them backfired and Robin got us good," Speedy said.

"Why did you not call the shenanigans?" Starfire asked confused.

"I wasn't thinking about that," Speedy admitted, "I was thinking about protecting our snowman," he said.

"Let's get to work I don't think we have much time left," Starfire said as she started making a middle snowball for their snowman again. Speedy nodded and started repairing the bottom of their snowman.

"You guys have a half hour left," Cyborg announced after some time.

Speedy looked at his new snowman, he and Starfire had gotten it together fast and it looked presentable.

"He has a face now he needs something more," Speedy said as he looked it up and down for a moment.

Robin and Beast Boy stepped back to admire their creation. It was truly unique. It had the classic snowman face, the carrot nose, and button eyes and mouth. Beast Boy added his own flair by giving the snowman a cape and hat and belt.

"I think it's ready," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah now all it has to do is survive this last half hour," Robin said looking over his shoulder at Speedy and Starfire.

"What are you taking about thy won't try anything," Beast Boy said.

"This is when Roy get really competitive," Robin said.

"He won't mess with you after you made him destroy his own snowman," Beast Boy said.

"You'd be surprised," Robin said, "He'll do anything to beat me," He said.

"Yes but your dating now maybe he realizes if you win you'll be in a good mood," Beast Boy teased. Robin blushed and turned away from Beast Boy.

"That's not on his mind right now all that matters to him is winning," Robin said. He turned back to this and Beast Boy's snowman.

He felt like a kid again. It was just like that. Him and Speedy making snowmen and trying to destroy each others. He kept think Alfred was gonna walk out at any second and tell them it was time to come in. He shook his head to clear it.

A snowball hit him in the chest. He looked up and saw Speedy and Starfire standing a few feet away. They both had a small pile of snowballs at their feet.

"It's an ambush," Beast Boy said. They started pelting Robin and Beast Boy with snowballs. Robin and Beast By recovered and quickly started throwing snowballs back and forth.

A few misguided snowballs managed to hit Raven and Cyborg, and they joined the fight. Robin and Speedy ended up separate from the others. Robin jumped on Speed and wrestled him to the ground.

"And here I thought you'd try to attack our snowman," Robin said as he pinned Speedy down. Speedy only grinned and flipped them over, so he was in top.

"You made this personal," Speedy said. Robin tossed some snow into Speedy's face and pushed the archer off of him. He managed to get on to all fours and he started to crawl away from Speedy who grabbed his ankle and stopped him. He pulled Robin back. Robin rolled over so he was looking up at Speedy. He then sat up and kisses Speedy catching the other male off guard and switched positions with Speedy. Speedy was on his back and. Robin was on top of him.

"Just face it my snowman is better," he said.

"Never," Speedy said. Robin locked eyes with Speedy. He opened his mouth to retort but closed it when nothing came to mind. He swallowed as he realized how close he was to Speedy. He wanted to just close the gap between them and kiss him. His team was just a few feet away though. He didn't know if he could control himself if he did kiss Speedy.

His thoughts were cut short as several snowballs nailed him on the side of his head. He sat up and glared at his team. They all froze and pointed to one another.

"I think it's time," Robin said looking to Cyborg and Raven. He decided to get even at another time. He was the team leader after all.

"Yeah let's judge," Cyborg said to Raven. Robin stood up and held a hand out to Speedy and helped him to his feet. Robin looked at both snowmen. They had both taken a beating from the snowball fight. They were both battered but still intact. Cyborg and Raven looked at both and made a decision.

"It's a draw," they both declared.

"I guess so since they both look like they're about to fall apart," Beast Boy said.

"At least we have fun," Starfire said.

"Yeah it was fun," Robin said.

"I'm freezing let's go inside," Beast Boy said. The other nodded in agreement and they all headed inside. Robin headed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, he made one for everybody, even Beast Boy. He used his soy milk. Everyone settled in the living room. Robin and Speedy sat together on one end and Raven and Beast Boy on the other. Cyborg and Starfire sat in between the two couples.

"I still think BB and I made a better snowman," Robin said as he leaned on Speedy.

"Only in your dreams," Speedy said.

"If your like this now what were you two like as kids," Beast Boy said.

"A lot worse," Speedy said.

"Yeah we weren't dating then so it didn't matter if we upset the other," Robin said, "Speedy went as far as pouring water on my snowman once," he said.

"Yeah, but in all fairness you started it by dropping that hot plate on my snowman," Speedy said.

"You two must've been fun to have around," Raven said.

"Yeah Al manages though," Robin said.

"As a kid I never got to do anything like this," Beast Boy said, "my parents died when I was young and my guardians forced me to grow up," he said.

"The Doom Patrol?" Cyborg asked.

"No one ever said being a hero was easy especially when your a kid," Beast Boy said.

"Still you have to have a good thing about growing up," Robin said.

"Yeah, I got the best presents for Christmas," Beast Boy said grinning.

"Speaking of Christmas is my team coming here or are you going there?" Speedy asked.

"Here, I already set things up with Bee," Robin said.

"So New Years will be here too?" Speedy asked. Robin nodded.

"Are we gonna do the secret Santa again this year?" Starfire asked.

"Yes," Robin said.

"When can we expect the others?" Raven asked.

"Next week since Christmas is next Saturday already," Robin said. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Life of a Hero part 1

**_The Life of a Hero: Questions left Unanswered_**

**_Rated T _**

**_Summary: Speedy asks Robin an important question. Slade is up to his old tricks again and Robin never gets a chance to answer. Will he ever get the chance. Part one of three. _**

**_I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love. No lemon _**

Robin yawned as he followed Speedy through the park. He smiled as he realized most of their date either started here or ended here. Speedy had taken him out to dinner and a movie and now they were going for a walk through the park. They had been dating for over a year now. The last year had been quite a ride for both if them. Robin was just glad that they had survived it together. Especially after their big fight on their one year anniversary. He had thought that that was the end for him and Speedy, but they survived. They survived telling Bruce and Ollie about their relationship. They had survive one year together. Robin could not wait for another.

"Dick," Speedy said grabbing Robin's hand and stopping him in his tracks. Robin smiled and turned to look at Speedy.

"Yes Roy," Robin said. Speedy bit his lip and led Robin off the path to a small wooded area. He needed to do this now while he still had the chance. If he hesitated he would never do it.

"We've been dating for just over a year now," Speedy stated.

"Yeah," Robin said slowly. He wondered where Speedy was going with this. He had a small idea bubble couldn't be sure.

"Well, I know that I love you, and there's something I wanna say," he said gathering his courage before he lost it again. He had to do this.

"What?" Robin asked curiously. He wanted to see where this was going.

"Well, Dick I know that this last year with you has been amazing and I know I want to spend the rest if my life with you," he said.

"Roy," Robin said slowly as he looked at the archer.

"Dick I love you and I want to ask you something," he said.

"Go ahead," Robin said knowing the question. He wasn't sure of what his answer would be. He loved Speedy and wanted to be with him as well, but was he ready for this? He had not expected this. he knew how he felt, but he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. He loved Roy and wanted to be with him, but this was a bug step and Speedy knew that.

"Richard John Grayson," Speedy said as he got down on one knee. It was now or never, he had to do this. Robin smiled slightly and nodded for him to continue. He would come up with an answer eventually. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me," he said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened the box and Robin gasped. Inside was a ring. It was a simple gold and silver band. It had two grooves in it they went all the way around making it look like three rings squished together. The outside rings were gold while the middle was silver.

Robin looked at the ring and then at Speedy. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure yet about what he wanted. This all seemed so sudden. "Speed," he said, "I-I don't know what to say," he said slowly.

"Yes would be nice," Speedy said biting his lip.

"This is so sudden," he said as he looked from the ring to Speedy and back. He wanted the ring, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for marriage yet. This was Roy though, the man he loved.

"Come on Dick it's a simple answer," Speedy said. Robin opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by his communicator going off. He moved to grab it, Speedy stopped him. Robin looked at him pleadingly.

"Ignore it," Speedy said quickly. He wanted an answer. He knew this was it, it was now or never.

"I told them only to call in an emergency," Robin said as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Report," he said going into hero mode. Speedy knew he wasn't going to get an answer now that he has back in hero mode. He hated when Robin did this it meant he was no longer his boyfriend he was just his teammate again.

"It's Slade again," Raven said, "we're gonna need your guys' help," she said.

"Aren't the Titans East helping," Robin asked.

"Yes but we need your help," Raven said. There was a boom in the background. She looked over her shoulder and quickly turned back, "Hurry," she said as she cut her communication out. Robin turned to Speedy and gave him an apologetic look.

"Let me think about it and I'll let you know later tonight," Robin said, "but right now we have to get back to the tower so we can change," he said.

"I'll hold you to that," Speedy said as he and Robin started down the path to Robin's bike.

* * *

><p>Robin and Speedy arrived at Slade's new hide out where the battle was raging. They quickly joined in fighting the Slade bots. Robin took his bow staff put and started fighting.<p>

"Took you long enough," Raven yelled as she threw three bots away from her.

"We got held up," Robin said as he knocked the bead off a bot.

"We're here now," Speedy said as he pulled a exploding arrow from his quiver. He aimed it at a few bots and they exploded. He tarted shooting his arrows at the bots.

"Robin, it's so nice of you to join us," Slade said from behind them. Robin and Speedy both whipped around. There was Slade standing only a few feet away.

"What do you want this time Slade," Robin asked he stood ready to attack.

"I am done playing games Robin," Slade said. He lifted his arm and Robin and Speedy noticed the gun for the first time. Robin took a small step back. He was serious this time. He really was done playing games.

"Robin," Raven yelled as she was starting to get over powered by the bots like everyone else.

"Speedy go help them," Robin said.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this maniac," Speedy said as he pulled another arrow out. He strung it and aimed it at Slade.

"How touching," Slade said.

"I can handle this myself go help the others," Robin said.

"No," Speedy said.

"That is an order," Robin said.

"I don't take orders very well and you know that," Speedy said not moving an inch.

"This is really very touching but all I want is Robin," Slade said. Speedy looked at Robin. He wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile Raven managed to free herself from the bots. She managed to find Beast Boy as he transformed into a T-Rex and destroyed several bots. Using her powers she destroyed the rest around him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said after he transformed back into his human form. He fell to his knees exhausted. "Go help the others I'll be fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded and stood up.

There was a gun shot followed by an explosion. Raven turned around to look for the source.

Robin stood there watching Slade. He was waiting for him to make a move. Robin knew one wrong move and and it could all end. All Slade had to do was pull the trigger. It was only a matter of time.

"Come quietly and I'll leave your friends alone," Slade said.

"Never," Robin said.

"Then you leave me no choice," Slade said. He turned his gun to Robin and pulled the trigger. There was a bang and Robin froze as he thought about his parents being shot. Everything seemed to slow down he heard Speedy shout and push him aside. Robin started in horror as Speedy fell to the ground. Everything seemed to slow down and all he could hear was the thump of his heart. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Life of a Hero part 2

**_The Life of a Hero: Enter Dreamscape _**

**_Rated M_**

**_Summary: Speedy's been shot and is dying, what is Robin to do. He hates not being able to help especially when Speedy needs it most. Raven offers to help but it's risky and if it doesn't work Speedy may be lost forever. Will Robin choose the right thing? Part two of three(Possibly four)_**

**_I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love. lemon THis is longer than I planned, but its great. I have the next one planned out and possibly a fouth one. So yeah this is a series within a series_**

Robin stared in horror as Speedy fell to the ground. Everything seemed to slow down and all he could hear was the thump of his heart. Speedy hit the ground and everything came back to him full force. The noise hit him and he looked around for his team. He then looked to the ground at Speedy.

"Speedy," he gasped. He fell to his knees beside Speedy. He picked up Speedy and placed his head in Speedy's neck not caring that he got blood all over him. Nothing mattered anymore. He didn't care about Slade right now all that mattered was Speedy.

He didn't know why he had frozen like that. That had only had happened once before when his parents died. He had watched them fall to their death and there had been nothing he could do. He had been so young at the time, and ever since then guns had always been an issue, but he over came that fear a long time ago. He thought he had anyways.

"Roy no," he said into the archer's neck, "you can't leave," he said as he let his tears flow freely. He didn't care right now that his team was watching. "Wake up damn it...you wanted an-and I never got to answer...you asked and I-I have my answer," he said to Speedy. He wasn't sure if he could even hear him, but he had to try. "You promised...I need you Roy, don't leave," he said. He dropped his head back into Speedy's neck.

His team stood back and watched their leader. They had never seen him like this. They didn't know what to do. They could only stand there and watch as he sobbed and held Speedy to him.

"Cy is he alive," Beast Boy asked quietly as he walked over to the robotic teen.

"I can't tell those bots did a number on me I'm lucky to even be standing," Cyborg said, "I need to repair my self before I do anything else," he said. Cyborg had taken a lot of damage in the fight, and had a lot of repairs to do before he did anything. He hated seeing Robin like this. He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked walking over to the Goth.

"He's alive but barely," she whispered tears in her eyes. Robin's emotions were washing over her in waves. Beast Boy knew this and walked over to her and placed his arms around her. She had told how Robin's emotions were stronger than anyone else's. He knew she loved Robin as a brother, but she hated the link they shared sometimes.

"It's gonna be ok," he said softly. He looked over her shoulder at Robin and Speedy. "Is there anything you can do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Raven said. "I can't do anything with Robin like this," she said. Robin's emotions were messing with her emotions. She couldn't focus her powers enough to do much. Robin's emotions were too strong right now.

"His emotions are the dominant right bow aren't they?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, and I don't know why," Raven said.

"Rae you and Robin are close and you care for him like a brother," he said.

"Yes but I don't know why his emotions are taking over me," Raven said. She knew she and Robin shared a mental link, but this was beyond that. It was different.

"It because he's extremely emotional," Beast Boy said, "I'm sure he can feel your emotions sometimes," He said softly.

"Maybe," Raven said.

* * *

><p>Speedy groaned his chest hurt. The last thing he remembered was Slade pulling the trigger and pushing Robin put of the way. Robin had frozen and he did the only thing he could think of. He couldn't let Robin get hurt. He sacrificed himself for Robin. He sat up and looked around, there was nothing but darkness.<p>

"Wake up damn it...you wanted an-and I never got to answer...you asked and I-I have my answer," he heard Robin's frantic voice. He looked around for the source, but he saw nothing. "You promised...I need you Roy, don't leave," Robin cried. He tried to stand but his chest hurt with every move he made. He managed to get to his feet; he staggered but managed to stay on his feet.

He started walking only for his chest to throb again. He placed his hands to his chest only to have them covered in a sticky substance. He looked down and realized he was bleeding. It hit him, he had been shot. That voice was Robin crying over him. "Dick," he called into the darkness.

"He won't hear you," a voice said. Speedy whipped around and he saw a woman standing, or floating a few feet behind him. She had long blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a long white robe.

"Who are you," he asked as he looked at her.

"A messenger," the woman said.

"Are you an angel?" Speedy asked as he looked at her. That seemed like the sensible thing to think.

"You could say that," she said flashing him a smile, "Now come Roy we must go," she said. Without thinking he followed her as she started walking away. He didn't know where they were going.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Speedy asked after some time, but she didn't reply. Speedy thought about it. She was an angel, where could she be taking him. She had she was like an angel. Speedy stopped walking.

"Come we must go we don't have time to waste," she said.

"No I can't go," Speedy said, "I can't leave Dick, he needs me and I need him," Speedy said. He backed away from her. Her skin became scaly and her hair and eyes black. She went from being a beautiful being to being a hideous Angel of Death. Speedy turned and ran trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

'I'm coming Dick,' he thought. He ran as the angel chased him. He had to get back to Dick. He still wanted his answer, he loved Dick. He was going to get his answer one way or another.

* * *

><p>Robin looked down at Speedy Raven had helped him get him back to the tower and Cyborg had him stable at the moment. Cyborg was relating his systems though it would be awhile before he could do anything else. Robin was alone with the archer. He wasn't going to leave his side. He didn't care if Speedy didn't even know he was there, he just needed to be near the archer.<p>

The door opened behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A wave of calm washed over him.

"He's stable Robin," Raven said.

"For now," Robin said. He looked at the archer sleeping face.

"He's fine," Raven said, "He's fighting to wake up, I can sense it," she said as she walked over to him.

"What if he doesn't win this fight," Robin asked as he finally turned to look at Raven. He wasn't wearing his mask and Raven looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy from crying. She had never seen him like this. She felt a wave of pain and sorrow hit her.

"I can't tell he's gonna wake up but we can hope," Raven said.

"I know," Robin said, "but I'm not gonna leave his side," he said. He turned to look at the archer again. His heart ached as he looked at his sleeping face. He looked so frail and fragile. He hated seeing him like this. It hurt to know there was nothing he could do to help him right now.

"Robin," Raven said, "There may be a way to help him," she said slowly.

"How?" Robin asked curiously.

"I think I heal him so his wound isn't serious," Raven said, "but that would prevent him from waking up. It would trap him in his own mind, but there is a way to save him from that," she said.

"What?" Robin asked. He would do anything to help Speedy. He would do just about anything it took to save Speedy. He had yet to tell the archer his answer.

"It's called Dreamscape, that's where he'll be we I'll have to go in his mind and save him," Raven said.

"Take me with you," Robin said, "I want to help him," he said.

"It's very risky," Raven said, "It could take hours, or day, maybe even weeks," she said.

"If there's a chance we can save him I'll do it," Robin said standing up.

"The only way to save him would be to find him though," Raven said, "We can't stop looking because if we do he'll be trapped forever," she said.

"I would never stop looking for him," Robin said as the door opened and Cyborg walked into the room.

"You're fixed?" Robin asked.

"Good as new," Cyborg said, "Why do I feel as though I missed something," he said.

"Raven knows of a way to help Roy," Robin said looking down at the archer for a moment.

"I read about it when I was young," Raven said, "It's called Dreamscape and it's a spell that brings the fatally injured back from the brinks of death but traps them inside the mind," she said.

"How will that help?" Cyborg asked confused.

"Robin and I will have to go into his mind and find him and save him," she said.

"How long will it take?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure," Raven said, "It could take a day or even a week," she said.

"Cy, we have to do this," Robin said.

"I don't know it seems risky," he said.

"I am not gonna give up until we find him," Robin said, "This seems like the best way to do this," he said.

"Robin he's stable and fine," Cyborg said.

"For now what about tomorrow?" Robin asked, "The man I love is lying there possibly dying and I can't do a thing to help him. Well this is my way of doing it, this way I know he'll be fine and I will not stop until we find him," he said.

"I get it your upset and you want to help but this seems risky," Cyborg said.

"Of course I'm upset Roy and I were on a date and we got interrupted and there is still something we left hanging because Slade decided to show up and I have to answer him, this is important to me," Robin said. He knew what he had to do. He needed to answer Speedy, he promised he would. He knew what he wanted now. He had to tell Speedy.

"Raven is it safe?" Cyborg asked.

"As long as we find him," Raven said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Raven said.

"He asked me a question and I need to tell him my answer," Robin said as he turned and looked at Speedy. He placed his hand on the side of Speedy's head.

"What did he ask?" Cyborg asked.

"I did not expect him to even ask me," Robin said, "he asked me to marry him and I never got to answer because we were interrupted. Had you waited a few more seconds Rae I probably would have answered him," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Raven said.

"I don't blame you for Slade attacking you needed our help," Robin said, "now Rae I want to do this how soon can you do it?" he asked.

"A half hour," Raven said, "change into comfortable clothes and meet me back here and we can do it then," she said.

"Why change?" Robin asked.

"Like I said it could take weeks," Raven said.

"Right," Robin nodded and looked down at Speedy. He didn't want to leave the archer's side but is it was to help him he had no choice. He wanted to do this.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Raven said.

"Want me to explain to the others?" Cyborg asked.

"That would be helpful," Raven said.

"Yes," Robin said, "I'll be back shortly," he said. He left the room and headed to his. He quickly showered and changed into a short sleeved t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. He looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. A small smiled played across his lips as he remembered his last time in here.

He had been taking a shower and Speedy had snuck up on him. He hadn't minded that at all. He and Speedy had become very comfortable around one another; they were starting to become more daring around one another. He smiled as he remembered that morning.

_Robin sighed as he stepped into the shower. This was nice and relaxing. He needed to relax. He gentle messaged his neck as he stood under the shower spray. This is just what he needed. He grabbed the soap and started to lather his body._

_A pair of strong hands started to rub his neck. Robin froze and leaned into the touch. He set the soap aside and turned around. A pair of familiar lips met his in a passionate kiss. He grinned into the kiss as a tongue brushed his lips. He opened his mouth and granted the tongue entrance. He moaned low in his throat as he and Speedy wrestled tongues for a while._

_"Good Morning," Speedy said against his lips._

_"Morning, Speed," Robin said as he snaked his arms around the taller male's neck. He pulled Speedy close and kissed him again. He gasped as he felt Speedy's hard cock press against his own hardening cock._

_Speedy reached down and grabbed both their cocks and started stroking them. Robin moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss and arched his back and threw his head back. He backed into the wall and started rocking his hips._

_"Roy," he moaned, "I-I'm gonna come," he said. Speedy grinned and stopped what he was doing. He got down on his knees and teased the tip of Robin's cock with his tongue. He lapped at the drops of precome leaking from Robin's cock. Robin let out a strangled moan as his hips jerked forward. Speedy grinned and took Robin's cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head. Robin moaned again and reached down and grabbed the archer's head and pushed him onto his cock._

_Speedy relaxed his throat and took more of Robin's cock into his mouth. He hummed around the cock causing Robin's knees to almost give out. He then reached around the boy wonder and pressed a finger to Robin's tight entrance. He pressed a finger in and Robin lost it and shot his load into the archer's waiting mouth. Speedy swallowed what he could and what he couldn't dripped down his chin. Speedy let go of Robin's cock and stood up. He moved to wipe the come off his chin but Robin stopped him. He grabbed the archer's hand as he leaned in and licked it away._

_"That was hot," Speedy said as he grabbed the Boy Wonder and kissed him hard on the lips. Robin moaned and pressed himself harder against the archer._

_Speedy placed his arms around Robin's waist and squeezed his ass. Robin pulled back away from Speedy and looked him in the eyes. "Roy I want you to fuck me," he said._

_"Now," Speedy purred and he kissed Robin's neck. He slowly moved up to Robin's ear and nibbled on it, "this is kind of hot," he whispered seductively. He sucked on the spot behind Robin's ear._

_"Yes now just do it," Robin moaned. He pushed the archer away and turned around. He looked over his shoulder and spread his legs. Speedy stepped up to the boy wonder and lined his cock up with his entrance._

_"You ready," he asked._

_"Just do it already," Robin said. Speedy smirked and thrust into the Boy Wonder. Robin moaned loudly and archer his back. He threw his head back onto Speedy's shoulder. Speedy quickened his pace and thrust harder into Robin's tight heat. Robin reached down and started stroking his own cock._

_He moaned and arched his back. He felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach for the second time. He pumped his cock faster and Speedy quickened his thrusts. Robin came first and blew his load all over his stomach and the wall in front of him._

Robin looked into the mirror. He was not ready to give that up. He wanted Speedy and he was going to go and save him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He sighed and made his way back to the infirmary.

Cyborg was there waiting for him. "They understand and hope this works," Cyborg said.

"So do I," Robin said, "you didn't tell them what Speedy asked me did you?" he asked.

"No that's your news to share," Cyborg said. Robin looked up at the taller teen and smiled. He had come to see Cyborg as the older brother he never had. Not that he didn't have a brother; Cyborg was just a better one. He had come to see his whole team as a family. He was close to all of them in their own ways. Raven was the one he turned to when he needed someone to console him. Cyborg was like a big brother to him and Beast Boy was the younger brother he could laugh with and pull pranks with. His and Starfire's relationship was complicated since they had dated at one point, but they hung out and just had fun and talked.

"Thanks Cy," Robin said.

"No problem," Cyborg said.

"Thanks for agreeing to this also," Robin said, "I just want him back as soon as possible," he said.

"I get it you're in love and you want to help him," Cyborg said, "I'd do the same thing for Bee," he said.

Robin nodded and walked over to Speedy. He looked down at the archer. He was so close yet so far away. He sat down next to the bed and grabbed Speedy's hand. He gently rubbed the archer's hand as another memory came to mind.

_"Speed, I think we should get up," he said. He was using the archer as a pillow. They had woken up a half hour ago but opted to stay in bed a little longer to enjoy each others company. They had nothing planned today. It was the Titans day off, unless there was an emergency. There was no training today, it was a day to just relax and take it easy._

_Robin didn't mind lazy days, but he didn't want to lay in bed all day, when he could be up spending time with the other. He didn't mind alone time with Speedy, but he did have a life. He had a family he liked to spend time with._

_His team had become like a family to him. They each had their own things they did with him as well. He had planned to do some things with his team. It was their day to relax, and as much as he wasn't to spend the whole day in bed, he couldn't. He had other things to do._

_"But I'm comfy," Speedy said in a whiny voice. He wrapped his arms around Robin and kissed him on the neck. "I don't want to get up just yet, it's our day off," he said. He pulled Robin closer to himself._

_"I know but it's almost nine thirty," Robin said as he grabbed Speedy's hand and laced their fingers together. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it. He really cherished moments like these, but they had things to do._

_"I know but we have to get up," Robin said. He moved to get up, but Speedy stopped him._

_"No, stay here just a little longer," Speedy said as he pulled him back against him._

_Robin laughed and fought to get free from Speedy's grasp. Speedy struggled and started to tickle the Boy Wonder. Robin laughed louder and fought harder to get free._

_"Stop," he gasped as Speedy tickled his sides._

_"Only if you agree to stay here a little longer," Speedy whispered in his ear._

_"Fine, fine," Robin gasped, "we don't have to get up yet," he said._

_"Good," Speedy said. He stopped tickling Robin and pulled him back against him and kissed him on the neck just below his ear. Robin gave a small gasp as Speedy started to suck on the spot._

_"Stop," He moaned._

_Speedy grinned and stopped, "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked as his hand traveled over Robin's already semi-hard cock. "I think this begs to differ," he said as his hand cupped Robin's erection. Robin moaned and bucked his hips up into Speedy's hand. Speedy reached a hand down Robin's boxers and started stroking Robin's hard cock._

_Robin arched his back away from the archer and moaned. He bucked his hips up into Speedy's sinful hand. He turned his head to the side and captured the archer's lips in a kiss._

Robin brought Speedy's hand to his lips and kissed it. His heart was racing. He was nervous, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He had to do it though.

The door opened and Raven walked into the room followed by Beast Boy. She was holding a book in one hand and a bird charm in her other hand. Robin noticed she hadn't changed from her usual outfit.

"Rae I don't understand why you have to do this," Beast Boy said.

"I have to help Robin he has no idea what he's up against," Raven said, "if we work fast we'll be back soon," she said turning to face the changeling.

"Fine, I guess I can't stop you," Beast Boy said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Robin are you ready?" Raven asked turning to face him.

"I guess," Robin said standing up.

"First I have to heal him," she said, "Robin this first part requires nothing from you, but once I'm done we have to get in his mind quick, you'll need this around your neck," she said holding the charm out to him. Robin nodded and took it. "I'm gonna heal him then I need you to get in to the bed with him, and the rest I will do," she said.

"Rae, just promise to come back," Beast Boy said.

"I promise I'll be back don't worry," Raven said, "which reminds me it is important that Robin's and my body not be moved at all," she said.

"What happens if you get moved," Beast Boy asked.

"We won't come back," Raven said, "Our bodies will be here but we won't. In will be left like I leave, which will be in mid air, we may move but do not touch us," she said.

"I'll let everyone know," Cyborg said.

"We'll need someone to keep watch over us as well," Raven said.

"I'll do it," Beast Boy offered, "Need me to do anything?" he asked.

"Before we wake up, the charm on Robin's neck will glow, you will have to take it off once it turns red, any other color and this won't work," she said.

"We'll take shifts to make sure we're not sleeping when it happens," Cyborg said.

"Good," Raven said, "That's all you need to know," she said. She walked over to Beast Boy and hugged him, "I love you Gar," she whispered, "I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you," she said. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes for a moment. She kissed him lightly on the lips before stepping back.

"I love you too Rae," Beast Boy said. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Raven and Beast Boy stood there and stared at one another for a moment. Robin cleared his throat getting their attention.

Raven nodded and walked over to Speedy's bed and levitated herself off the floor in her usual meditation pose. She opened the book to a certain page and using her powers levitated it in front of her.

"Once I'm done healing him get on the bed and I will start the next part of the spell, and I will explain everything once we've reached the dream plateau," she said. Robin nodded and moved closer to the bed. She started to chant the spell.

Speedy's body began to glow and his heart monitor went crazy for a moment before returning to normal. Robin looked worried as Raven continued the spell. He knew she was helping him, but he was worried still. She finished the spell and Robin's body acted on its own accord. He climbed into the bed and lay next to Speedy. He laid his head on the archer's chest.

Raven chanted the other spell, and Robin felt himself become tired. His heart was racing and he was scared that this might not work. He moved closer to Speedy as Raven continued. His eyes grew heavy and sleep quickly took over him. He felt like he was being squished and suffocated. He couldn't breathe, nut the sensation left as quickly as it had some.

He opened his eyes and he was standing on a barren waste land. He looked around and saw nothing but a purple vortex in the distance. He than spotted Raven standing only a few feet away. He walked over to her.

"It worked?" he asked as he continued to look around.

"Yes," Raven said, "now I know this place doesn't look like much, but it can change in an instant," she said.

"Ok just tell me what we have to do," Robin said.

"We have to find Roy," Raven said, "he will be inside that," she said pointing across the flat surface to a purple vortex. "We might as well start, but like I said this place can change in the blink of an eye. This is Roy's mind and he controls it," she said.

"Also we can communicate without talking," she said, "I think that would be best once we get closer to the vortex, he may try and stop us from getting to it," she said. 'We can communicate with our thoughts here,' she thought.

"Ok," Robin said, 'I guess we should start now,' he thought.


	16. Chapter 16: THe Life of a Hero part 3

**_The Life of a Hero: Dreamscape _**

**_Rated K+_**

**_Summary: Robin and Raven have entered Dreamscape adn now they have to find Speedy. Meanwhile the other Titans don't understand what Dreamscape is until Starfire eaplains. Can Robin and Raven save Speedy? Will Robin answer Speedy's question? _**

**_I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love. lemon THis is longer than I planned, but its great. I have the next one planned out and possibly a fouth one. So yeah this is a series within a series_**

Robin opened his eyes and he was standing on a barren waste land. He looked around and saw nothing but a purple vortex in the distance. He than spotted Raven standing only a few feet away. He walked over to her.

"It worked?" he asked as he continued to look around.

"Yes," Raven said, "now I know this place doesn't look like much, but it can change in an instant," she said.

"Ok just tell me what we have to do," Robin said.

"We have to find Roy," Raven said, "he will be inside that," she said pointing across the flat surface to a purple vortex. "We might as well start, but like I said this place can change in the blink of an eye. This is Roy's mind and he controls it," she said.

"Also we can communicate without talking," she said, "I think that would be best once we get closer to the vortex, he may try and stop us from getting to it," she said. 'We can communicate with our thoughts here,' she thought.

"Ok," Robin said, 'I guess we should start now,' he thought. Raven nodded and they started for the vortex. Robin had no idea what to expect, or what to do. Raven seemed to know what she was doing though.

'Have you been in Dreamscape before?' Robin asked.

'No but I read about it,' she replied.

They walked in silence. The landscape did not seem like it was going to change any time soon. Robin didn't know if this was good or bad. It definitely made this a lot easier. They had nothing in their way, yet. He was prepared for everything to change, Raven had said things could change in the blink of an eye. He followed Raven closely. He kept thinking about finding Speedy. That's what this was all for.

* * *

><p>Speedy looked around the angel was gone. She had just disappeared and his chest healed. It no longer hurt him to move, but as soon as that had happened, he was surrounded by darkness, and now he was stuck in a strange barren waste land. There was nothing for as far as he could see. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he was safe. He looked around and all he could see was dessert like sand. He couldn't move either.<p>

"Hello?" he called. His voice echoed, but he got no reply. He didn't know what to do. He was scared for his life. He did not have a single to clue as to what was going on. All he remembered was Slade having a gun and pushing Robin out of the way. He didn't know what had made him do it, but he did it.

He thought about it. Maybe the reason he did it was because he didn't want anything to happen to Robin. He knew they were heroes and danger was around every corner for them. He also knew even though he and Robin had no powers they could handle themselves. He knew Robin was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had never seen Robin freeze like that though. He had acted on impulse. Now here he was in some sort of dream land. He just wished this was some weird dream of his and he wanted to wake up and find Robin. He wanted to be with Robin more than anything right now. He needed the Boy Wonder. He hoped he was all right.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Aqualad said, "in order to save Speedy Robin and Raven went into his mind?" he asked.<p>

"Yes," Cyborg said.

"Couldn't they just let him heal?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"They could but he was barely stable this way he's fine for sure," Cyborg said.

"How long will they take?" Kid Flash asked.

"Raven said it could take weeks," Cyborg said, "Beast Boy and I are taking turns watching them," he said.

"Why?" Jinx asked.

"The only way to get them out is to take the sleep charm thing off of them," Cyborg said. He did not understand everything Raven had told him. He was just repeating what he had been told. He knew it was too late to turn back now. Raven and Robin were already looking for Speedy.

"So all we can do is wait then" Aqualad asked.

"Yep," Cyborg said.

The Titans fell silent as they let the news sink in. They had never heard of such a thing. Then again Raven was from a different universe, and she had heard of a lot of things they hadn't. They all trusted Raven to know what she was doing. Raven had not given them a reason not to trust her.

"So I guess we just go on like nothing is wrong then," Bumblebee said, "we'll stay here and help until they are back," she said to Cyborg.

"Thanks Bee," Cyborg said.

"Don't mention it," Bumblebee said.

"Dreamscape is a dangerous place I hope they are ok," Starfire said, "I have heard of it on my home planet," she added quickly.

"You have?" Aqualad asked looking at her shocked.

"Yes," Starfire said, "the book came to my planet from a different universe, but Dreamscape is very dangerous. It can change in the blink of an eye depending on the dreamers emotion," she said.

"Emotion?" Cyborg asked.

"Speedy is inside his own mind locked there until he is found, he probably does not know what is going on and he's gonna be scared and he may become angry because he cannot wake up. The landscape in Dreamscape changes to fit each emotion the dreamer feels," Starfire said, "Another thing is Robin and Raven cannot give up because if they do Speedy will be lost forever," she said looking down at the floor.

"If it's that dangerous then why did they do it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because if they didn't Speedy could have died," Starfire said, "at least this way he is alive and if I know Robin he is not gonna give up," she said.

* * *

><p>Robin watched Raven as she walked ahead of him. He had no idea how long they had been traveling. He just knew the further then walked the closer they would to be to saving Speedy. The land was still barren, and it was hot.<p>

"I thought you said it would change," Robin said.

"It will as soon as Speedy starts getting scared or any other emotion comes to him," Raven said.

"Emotion?" Robin asked.

"The landscape will change with Speedy's emotions," Raven said.

"Oh," Robin said. They fell silent. Robin looked ahead to the vortex ad noticed it was as far away as it had been when they had started. Robin decided to remain quiet and see if things would change soon.

Several long minutes later the ground started to shake. Robin fell forward on to Raven. He rolled off of her and looked at her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"He's scared and he's struggling," Raven said as she placed her hand on the ground. Robin watched her. "This won't stop until he calms down," she yelled over the noise.

"How do you propose we do that?" Robin shouted. The shaking became more violent. The scenery changed. They were suddenly in a jungle like forest. Robin looked around and Raven was nowhere to be seen. The shaking had calmed but he couldn't quite stand yet.

"Raven!" he yelled. He got no answer. 'Where is she?' he thought as he looked around wildly for her.

'You have to calm him down,' Raven's voice said in his head.

'Oh yeah we can talk though our thoughts,' Robin thought.

'Yeah now try something,' Raven said, 'I don't know what just do something,' she said.

Robin took a deep breath and touched the ground like Raven had earlier. "Speed," he said softly, "you have to calm down, I am on my way," the rumbling seemed to calm a bit. "There you go," he said softly, "if you want me to find you, you have to calm down and let me find you," he said. The quake stopped completely. Robin smiled to himself. "Thanks Roy, I love you," he said softly.

'What did you do?' Raven asked.

'I talked to him,' Robin said, 'I did what he does to calm me when I'm having a nightmare,' he said. He stood up and looked around the jungle remained which meant finding the vortex would be harder.

'Where are you?' Raven asked.

'I am surrounded by trees and vines,' Robin said as he looked around. He could not tell her where exactly. He just knew he had to find Raven somehow. 'Can you use your powers here?' he asked.

'Stay where you are,' Raven said, 'I'll be there as soon as I can,' she said.

'Don't worry I won't move,' Robin said. He sat down on the ground and waited for Raven. He couldn't help but think about Speedy and all the things they had been through in the past year. They had done so much and survived a lot together, and he did not want to lose him. He would not stop searching until he found Speedy.

"Robin," Raven said getting his attention. Robin looked up and smiled. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I see what you mean," he said.

"I don't know why we got separated, but we have to keep moving," she said. Robin nodded.

"Which way?" he asked.

"This way," Raven said leading him into the jungle. Robin followed her without question. He had to trust her on this one. She knew more than he did about this place.

Robin looked around at this new place. There were large trees that often blocked out the sunlight, and there was foliage of all kinds around their feet. There was no animals, which he saw as a good sign.

Robin watched Raven, he knew she wasn't much for talking but they were the only two here. He and Raven did share a bond though. He knew sometime her emotions that she kept bottle from the world overwhelmed him. He never told her this though. He did not want to bother her with it.

'Do my emotions over power you?' Raven asked.

'Oh, you can hear me?' he asked.

'Do they?' Raven asked stopping and turning to face him. Robin looked her in the eyes. She did not seem mad, but curious.

'Sometimes they get too strong to ignore,' Robin said.

'It's the same thing for me too,' Raven said, 'like when Speedy was shot I felt everything you felt and that is why I wanted to do this. I understood your pain and I knew if it were Beast Boy you'd do everything you could to help me,' she said.

'I would,' Robin said walking over to her and giving her a hug. Raven hugged him back.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Don't mention it,' he said.

'No one understands me the way you do,' Raven admitted, 'and Gar,' she added.

'Your different Rae, and no many people see that but I'm sure the team understands you, you just have to give them a chance,' he said.

'We should keep moving,' Raven said, 'it looks like he's getting tired and when he's tired it gets dark, and we are subjected to his dreams,' she said.

'That sounds like fun,' Robin said as they started walking again. He wondered what would come once Speedy's dreams came. He knew the archer had a big imagination. He knew nothing good could come if it were a nightmare.

'We won't exactly see his dreams but the-' Raven began.

'the land will change as his emotions change I guessed as much,' Robin said. They continued to walk as the sun went down. Soon it was down and the moon was out. It was like they weren't inside Speedy's mind but an actual jungle.

Then it changed again. They were standing in meadow. Robin looked around and as far as the eye could see there was tall grass.

'He must be happy,' Raven said.

'I guess,' Robin said. He was glad this one was smoother than the other. He did not want to go through that again. Raven kept walking and he followed. They had to keep moving. He wanted to find Speedy as soon as possible.

Suddenly Robin felt tired. He didn't know why but, he was. Maybe it had to do with the calm breeze, or the comforting aura just surrounding him now. He wanted to go to sleep.

'Maybe we should stop for now,' Raven said turning around. They had stopped near a small pond. Robin nodded. They needed to sleep. Robin sat down at the edge of the pond and looked into it. He was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. He laid moved and laid down a few feet away from the pond. Raven laid down next to him.

'We'll start again once we're rested,' he said.

'Yeah,' Raven agreed as she closed her eyes.

Robin closed his eyes and let a dreamless sleep over take him. He slept peacefully until he was jostled awake by Raven screaming. Robin sat up and looked around. He couldn't see Raven. He stood up and the wind started blowing.

'Raven?' he asked as he searched for her.

'He's scared or angry or something,' Raven said.

'Where are you?' Robin asked as he spun around trying to find her. He hated this. He now understood why Raven had said this was dangerous, but he wasn't giving up. He was going to see this through until the end.

'I don't know I can't see anything,' Raven said.

'Rae I can't do this without you,' Robin said as he continued to search for the missing Goth. He needed her expertise and calm nature to help him. He would not know what to do if she was lost.

'I know that, but Roy is upset or something,' Raven said, 'I think the Dreamscape has taken a mind of it's own,' she added.

'Why do you think that?' Robin asked confused.

'What is your worst fear right now?' Raven asked.

'Losing Roy,' Robin said. He stopped looking for Raven and sat down. This was useless. He had no idea what he was doing. He just wanted to save Roy and get out.

'It wasn't Roy freaking out,' Raven said, 'It was you,' she said.

'How do you know?' Robin asked.

"Turn around," Raven said.

"Rae," Robin said. He stood up and threw his arms around her. He did not care if she didn't do hugs. He had been scared when she was gone. She was like a sister to him and he did not want anything happening to her.

"It's just as I thought the Dreamscape is now in tune to our emotions as well," Raven said once Robin let go of her.

"Sorry," he said looking down at the ground. He had no idea what this place was or what it did. All he knew was Roy was here and he wanted to find him.

"Robin I want to try something," Raven said, "I don't know if you noticed earlier but when we were walking in the desert the vortex didn't get any closer," she said.

"I noticed," Robin said.

"Well I think that's the wrong thing to do," Raven said, "I knew there was a trick to this place but I wasn't sure what it was," she said. Robin looked at her confused. Where was she going with this. "The trick isn't to walk but think it," she said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked confused. He was lost now for sure. Nothing she had been telling him had made much sense. He had gotten the basics of it. He knew Roy was trapped in his own mind and they had to save him. He also knew that this place changed with Speedy's and now their emotions. This was confusing.

"Robin think of finding Speedy," Raven said.

"Ok," Robin said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pictured Speedy. He just imagined him as he wanted to see him. He wasn't sure what to do. He kept thinking about Speedy though. He thought about the times when Speedy watched him when he thought Robin was sleeping. He thought about all the good times they had had. He couldn't help it more and more images of Speedy poured into his mind.

"That's it," Raven said, "Keep at it," she said. Robin nodded and continued to think of Speedy. He thought of the way he looked after a shower and how he looked when he was trying to seduce Robin.

"You did it," Raven said.

Robin opened his eyes and in front of him was the vortex. He looked over his shoulder at Raven. She nodded and Robin stuck his hand out and stepped into the vortex. He pushed through and into the darkness. He looked around and all he could see was darkness. He looked over his shoulder at Raven as she followed him.

Then he spotted him. Roy was in the distance curled in a ball shaking. He tried to move but he was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He just stared at Roy. He didn't know what to do. They had come this far and he wasn't going to give up now. He thought about what Raven had said just a little bit ago. He had to think it.

'Roy!' he called.

Roy moved and looked up. He smiled and held his hand out to him. 'Dick,' he called back.

'I can't move you have to come to me,' Robin said.

'I can't move either,' Roy said.

'Remember what I said,' Raven reminded him.

'Right,' Robin said. He thought about Speedy again and all the things they had been through. He thought about how many times Speedy had held him and kissed him. He thought about how many times Speedy had whispered sweet nothings in his ear after sex. Robin felt a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Roy," he said.

"Dick," Roy said smiling at him. Dick smiled as a tears came to his eyes. He was finally able to move. He placed his hand on Roy's cheek and leaned in and kissed him. He was so glad he had found him. He did not know how long it had been, nor did he care. All he cared about was Roy. He had finally found him. He was safe.

Robin closed his eyes and he fell forward. He opened his eyes and he was laying on his side. He blinked a few times and let his eyes adjust to the sudden light. He lifted his arm to shield the light from his eyes.

"Dick?" Speedy said slowly.

"Roy," Dick said he threw himself onto Roy and kissed him. They were back from Dreamscape. That meant it had worked and he had saved Roy from his own mind. He threw his arms around the archer and just held him. He was so glad everything had worked out.

Raven came to and looked at the two. She was glad everything had worked out. She looked to her side where Beast Boy stood looking at her. Raven stood up and placed her arms around him and kissed him.

"How long were we out?" she asked.

"Two days," Beast Boy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Only two days," Raven asked.

"Two days," Beast Boy said. He leaned in and kissed Raven again.

Robin pressed his face into Speedy's neck and let his tears fall. He didn't know what else to do.

"I still want that answer," Speedy said as he held Robin close to him.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Robin said lifting his head. He looked up and pressed his lips hard to Speedy and held him close. "I don't know why I hesitated, but the other night I realized this is the life we lead ad heroes and everything can change for us in the blink of an eye," he said.

"You don't know how happy you just made me Dick," Speedy said.

"I know and I plan on making you happy for a long time," Robin said.

"Well that's good," Speedy said. He leaned in and kissed Robin again.

The door opened and Cyborg walked into the room. "Beast Boy I am here to take over-oh never mind," he said once he saw the two couples.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy said stepping back from Raven. "They're awake," he said.

"Come on let's go tell the others," Raven said grabbing Beast Boy's hand. She led him from the room leaving Robin and Speedy alone.

"I want that ring," Robin said as he sat up. Speedy reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He grinned as Robin looked at him shocked.

"I had nowhere else to put it," Speedy said grinning as he slipped the ring on Robin's finger. Robin looked at the ring. It was a perfect fit and he loved it. He had no idea why he had hesitated the other day. Now it was all so clear to him, he wanted to spend his life with Roy. This was what he wanted, there was no other option.

"I love you Roy," Robin said as he stood up.

"I love you Dick," Speedy said.

"Come on your team is gonna wanna see you and know that you're ok," Robin said holding his hand out to Speedy. Speedy sighed and grabbed Robin's hand. Robin grinned and led Speedy to his room to change. "Change and then we'll go talk to the others," Robin said as he grabbed clothes for himself. He changed and waited for Speedy to change.

Speedy changed and together they walked out to the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Speedy.

"You're ok then?" Aqualad asked.

"Never better," Speedy said.

"Are you stupid?" Bumblebee asked.

"I've been told that yes," Speedy said looking at Robin, who grinned. Robin smiled and grabbed Speedy's hand and led him over to the couch. He sat down pulled the archer with him. He was just glad things were alright.

"What's this?" Starfire asked once she saw the ring on Robin.

"Oh," Robin said, "Speedy asked me to marry him and I said yes," he said.

"You're engaged?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Robin said looking at the ring. It was one thing to agree to it but another thing to think about it. It was odd now that he thought about it.

"We're engaged," Speedy said.

"Congratulation friends," Starfire said excitedly.

"Yeah congrats," Kid Flash said.

Robin smiled and laid his head down on Speedy's shoulder. He knew that he and Speedy led dangerous lives, and things like this happened, he was going to have to accept it was part of the life of a hero. They could only live life one day at a time. That was all they could do. They could plan the future, but in the end the only had one day at a time. They never knew what a new day would bring. Robin was ok with that though. He did not mind as long he was with Speedy.


	17. Chapter 17: Coming Clean

**_Coming Clean_**

**_Rated T for suggestiveness_**

**_Summary: Dick and Roy head to Wayne Manor for a New Year's Day lunch with Bruce and Ollie and a few others. Now is the prefect chance for Dick and Roy to tell Bruce and Ollie their dating. Will they accept Roy and Dick's relationship or shun them._**

**_I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love. Ok so I got one more Life of a Hero in the works, but I need to get this one out I've had it written for some time now and the LOAH series is very intense and I needed to get a happy story put in, so expect another LOAH coming soon._**

Dick fidgeted as he followed Roy and Alfred down the hall to the dinning room. Bruce had invited him to the manor for a New Years lunch. He had spent the night with the Titans celebrating and having fun. Now it was time to come clean to Bruce about him and Roy. He knew this day was coming and since Bruce had invited Ollie and Roy this was their chance to tell them both.

"Master Dick are you sure now is the right time?" Alfred asked. Dick had told Alfred a while ago since it was easier to tell him things. He had never found it hard to confided in the old butler.

"I don't know," Dick said, "but we'll never get another chance like this when they are both together," he added. Alfred led them both to the living room which was empty signaling they were the first to arrive. Dick walked over to the couch and sat down. He was so nervous.

"Wait here lunch will be ready soon and Bruce will be back in a bit," Alfred said.

"We know the drill Al," Dick said. Alfred nodded and bowed and left.

"Dick chill this is going to be fine," Roy said. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Dick to do the same. Dick smiled slightly as he sat down. He was so nervous. He was about to tell the man who had raised him and was like a father to him that he was gay and dating on of his best friend's adoptive son. This was a big step for him. Dick took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He knew this was what they had to do. He just had no idea how Bruce or Ollie were going to react. They would either be mad or happy for them. He did not know, and that what made him so nervous. He fidgeted as he settled himself down on the couch.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said after awhile.

"Dick they deserve to know," Roy said, "They did raise us and they think of us as sons," he said.

"I know," Dick said slowly, "but what if they hate us," he said turning his head to look at Roy. He was so scared of Bruce rejecting him. Bruce had taken him in when his parents died and cared for him and watched him grow. Bruce had been there for him when he needed him the most, he just hoped he would stand by him now.

"Dick you over thinking things as always," Roy said scooting closer to the smaller male. "I know if they love us they'll understand and if they don't then that is their loss," he said as he placed his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"Thank Roy," Dick said looking up at Roy. He smiled as he looked at the archer. He knew he could always count on him to bring him out of his mind and to the present and make his not worry as much. He didn't know what it was about Roy Harper that calmed him, but there was something about him. He just calm Dick down.

"What?" Roy asked, "why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"Because you so cute," Dick said playfully pinching Roy's cheeks. He knew how much it annoyed him to be called cute.

"I am not cute," Roy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah and I'm not gay," Dick said cheekily. He leaned in and kissed Roy on the lips. Roy laughed into the kiss and pushed Dick down onto the couch. They had forgotten where they were and what they had come here for. All that mattered right now was each other. Dick groaned as Speedy's tongue swiped out along his lips. He opened his mouth and granted the archer entrance. They laid there and fought for dominance neither of them aware of the company that was about to join them.

* * *

><p>"I know this is a big deal for Dick," Bruce said, "I missed Christmas and I think he has something he needs to tell me. I hate not being able to see him all the time," he said to Ollie as they walked down the hall together.<p>

"I know what you mean Roy and I finally patched things up and we're doing great now," Ollie said, "do you think they'll tell us?' he asked.

"I hope so," Bruce said.

"Al said not to push though they'd tell us when their ready," Ollie said.

"I know but they should have told us from the start," Bruce said somewhat angry that Dick had kept a secret from him. He could understand why though. He knew Dick must be scared of rejection even after all these years. He knew how much being accepted meant to Dick. He did not care if Dick was gay, bi or straight, he was his son and he loved him. He would be there for Dick like he had been before. All he cared about was Dick's happiness and if Roy was it then he'd learn to deal with it. He knew he couldn't force Dick to be anything he wasn't and he did not care as long as he was happy. He was just mad that Dick thought he had to keep it a secret.

"We'll go have a nice lunch with the boys and a few of our friends and hopefully the boys will come clean," Ollie said as they rounded a corner and made their way to the living room.

"I know," Bruce said, "but seriously I had to find out online that Dick was dating someone," he said.

"I am just as mad as you are but it's their lives they are eighteen," Ollie said.

"I know," Bruce said.

They continued down the hall to the living room where Dick and Roy were waiting for them. They walked into the room and both froze in their tracks at the sight before them. Roy was laying on top of Dick kissing him and his hands were playing with the hem of his shirt. The two were obviously unaware of the two in the door way. Bruce cleared his throat and the two teens on the couch froze breaking apart.

"Shit," Roy said under his breath.

"Bruce," Dick said pushing Roy up and off of him. He looked at Bruce trying to read his thought but as usual Bruce was a closed book. "I-I don't-I-" Dick stammered. He didn't know what to say. He looked Bruce over and saw a trace of hurt and maybe anger, he couldn't be sure. "I am so sorry, I knew this was a bad idea," He stood up and ran from the room.

"Dick wait," Roy moved to follow him.

"No let me," Bruce said stopping him.

"With no disrespect Bruce, I don't think he wants to talk to you," Roy said.

"None taken," Bruce said calmly, "but I'm his father and I want to talk to him," he said as he turned and left the room.

"Seriously?" Ollie asked.

"Look we planned on coming here to tell you guys, we did not plan on you two walking in on us like that," Roy said turning from Ollie. He could not believe that had just happened.

"Look Roy the truth id Bruce and I already knew we were just waiting for you two to tell us," Ollie said walked over to the couch and sitting down. "You two are all over the news," he said.

"News?" Roy asked.

"Come on Dick is practically Bruce's son and he is just as famous as Bruce," Ollie said, "The first time he's been out in years people are bound to notice," he said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He opened his web browser and brought up a picture of Roy and Dick in a park. They were sitting on a bench side by side holding hands.

"Fuck," Roy cursed. He put a hnad to his mouth. Dick had broken of his swearing habit, except for when they slept together. He hadn't curse in a long time other than in bed with Dick. He knew Dick hated it but this was the time for it.

"Roy when was this picture taken?" Ollie asked.

"That is Dick and me on one of our dates recently," Roy said, "We go to the park a lot and sit together just to get away from the other Titans once in a while. I should have known better than that," he said.

"Don't blame yourself for what some fool did with a camera," Ollie said, "how long have you two been together?" he asked Roy who had started pacing around the room.

"Almost a year," Roy said, "we wanted to tell you guys but we weren't sure about how serious we were and we didn't know how you'd guys react," he said as he finally sitting down next to Ollie. "Your stunned silence was priceless though," he added smiling.

"We did not expect you two to be pawing at one another," Ollie said, "look Roy I don't care that you're gay or whatever you and Dick have, I just want you to be happy. I think of you as a son and you know that," he said.

"I know," Roy said, "and we weren't pawing at each other, it was just kissing with tongue and roaming hands," he said grinning as Ollie squirmed.

"I am ok with you and Dick but I do not want details I am your father not your friend," he said.

"Ok so when it comes to my sex life you're my father, but for everything else you're my friend?" Roy asked.

"That sounds about right," Ollie said.

"That is good to know," Roy said, "I know how to get you off my case then," he added grinning.

"Just don't hurt him Bruce will kill you," Ollie said.

"I won't," Roy said, "Ollie I think I love him," he said.

"Love him?" Ollie asked.

"Yes, I mean when I'm with Dick there is no Speedy just Roy Harper and everything we've been through together. Dick sees past all of that though, he see the real me, and I see the real him," he said.

"Well, I am so glad you found someone who makes you happy," Ollie said hugging Roy.

"So am I," Roy said.

* * *

><p>Dick stopped running in the garage. He needed a place to think. He had not thought Bruce or Ollie were coming that soon. He had not expected that. He knew Bruce was disgusted with him. He had to be. He just stood there and stared and did not say a word. He knew this was a bad idea.<p>

"You still like to run out here?" Bruce asked.

"Am I that predictable?" Dick asked without turning around.

"Why did you run our of there like that? You hardly gave me a chance to react," Bruce said as he walked over to Dick. He walked around him so they stood face to face.

"What and wit for you to be disgusted," Dick said, "I saw it in you eyes," he said.

"I was not disgusted I just did not expect to find you and Roy making out on the couch," Bruce said, "I was shocked," he added.

"You could've said something you know," Dick said, "just say the word and Roy and I will leave. I know it must be hard having a gay son and all," he said.

"You are not leaving until after lunch," Bruce said, "I am not disgusted with you Dick. I just a little mad that you didn't tell me sooner, I found out from a news reporter that you were dating again and I had to go online to see the picture to believe it," he said.

"Online?" Dick asked looking up from the ground to Bruce.

"Yeah it was all over the news a few weeks ago you were recognized and there was a picture of you and Roy holding hands," Bruce said, "I thought you knew," he added.

"People know?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, don't you watch the news?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce I live in a tower with four other super powered teens, the news is something I don't watch often," Dick said, "when I do it's only small parts before Beast Boy and cyborg take over with their games or Starfire has a show she wants to watch or Raven has a documentary on that she wants to see," he said.

"OK, I get it you don't watch much TV," Bruce said putting his hands up in surrender. "Look Dick for all intents and purposes you are my son and I will love you no matter what whether you gay, or straight," he said.

"Thanks Bruce that means a lot," Dick said.

"I just need to know do you love him?" Bruce asked.

"I do," Dick said, "I have never felt this way about anybody before," he said his cheeks flushing a light pink.

"People are wondering if you're still living here you are gonna have to come home more often now," he said.

"Will do," Dick said smiling. He could not believe he had jumped to conclusions like that. He should have known better than that. Bruce, though he didn't look it, was caring and kind. Bruce only acted to be mean and brooding he did have a reputation to protect after all.

"Dick you do know to be safe right?" Bruce asked slowly.

"What?' Dick asked his cheeks turning pink.

"Safe sex Dick come on you're eighteen," Bruce said.

"Yes I know and we are," Dick said, "I mean…well we are," he said his face turning red. He walked past Bruce and back inside. Bruce stood there and laughed to himself. He was so glad things had worked out.

Dick quickly made his way back to the living room where Roy and Ollie were talking.

"Is everything alright?" Roy asked jumping and walking over to Dick.

"Just fine," Dick said grabbing Roy and pulling him close for another kiss.

"Alright we're going to have to have a hands to yourselves boys," Bruce said as he walked into the room. "I mean other guest will be arriving soon," he added.

"Fine," Dick said letting go of Roy and pouting.

"Don't pout it make you look childish," Roy said grinning.

"Well, you look cute," Dick countered. Roy stuck his tongue out at Dick. Dick grinned and leaned in and nipped at his tongue, resulting in another kiss.

"You two can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" Ollie asked.

"No," Dick said looking up at Roy.

"Well don't make us have to separate you two like kids," Bruce said.

"No you can't make me," Dick said throwing his arms around Roy's neck playfully. Roy smiled as he looked at Dick. He never got to see this side of Dick often. Dick was always uptight and in control around the Titans. He loved this more playful side of Dick.

"Just behave when the others get here," Bruce said.


	18. Chapter 18: Stress Reliever

**Stress Reliever**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Robin is stressed and in need of a stress reliever.**

**I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the series would be different and Speedy and Robin would be a couple. This is a slash meaning boy x boy love. This is kind of a pwp. I need to get a feel for the Titans again. I just watched the Titans East episode recently adn wanted to get back into this. I will also get back into Deja Vu again so be patient with me. Ok so I got one more Life of a Hero in the works, so expect another LOAH coming soon.**

Robin sighed as he walked into his room. He had had a long hard day. All he wanted to do was go to relax and go to sleep. He changed from his costume and fell on to his bed when he heard his bedroom door open.

"I am too tired deal with it you're self," Robin said not lifting his head.

"Uh, I just wanted to come and make sure you were ok," a very familiar voice, "but I can go if you want," he said.

"Speed," Robin said rolling over and looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Speedy said grinning.

"I thought you were Raven or Starfire here to complain about Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting again," Robin said sitting up forgetting how tired he was.

"Nope, I just got here like I told you I would, did you forget?" Speedy asked as he walked over to the boy wonder.

"If I say yes will you get mad?" Robin asked when Speedy stopped in front of him.

"No, I know you're under a lot of stress," Speedy said as he sat down next to Robin. "but I am here to take away all of you're stress," he said.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Robin asked.

"I think you know," Speedy said grinning as he pulled Robin close. Robin grinned and climbed on top of Speedy's lap and straddled the taller male.

"I'm thinking of a word," Robin said, "a small three lettered word," he said playfully.

"Me too," Speedy said as he pulled Robin down for a kiss. Robin moved his lips with Speedy's and moaned when the archers hands moved from his waist and to his ass a gave him a gentle squeeze. Speedy ground his hips up into Robins.

"Speed," Robin whimpered.

"Hmm, Robbie," Speedy said, "what do you want?" he asked.

"I think you know," Robin whimpered.

"No you have to tell me," Speedy said.

"We've been apart for too long just fuck me already," Robin said annoyed.

"I thought you'd never ask," Speedy said. He moved them back on to Robin's bed and laid the boy wonder down and stripped them of their clothes. He grinned and presented Dick with two fingers. Dick sucked in them and coated them with saliva Speedy pulled his fingers out of Dick's mouth and made quick work of preparing Dick. "You ready?" Speedy asked once he pulled his fingers out of Dick's tight ass. Dick nodded and spread his leg invitingly. Speedy lined his cock up with Dick's entrance and pushed in. Dick moaned and wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and pulled the older teen inside of him.

"Mm, Roy," Dick moaned. Roy grinned and pulled out and thrust back in. He fast but loving pace.

"Faster," Dick moaned. Roy moaned and moved faster. Roy reached down between them and grabbed Dick's neglected cock and started stroking it. He arched his back off the bed as Roy hit his prostate head on. "There," he cried. Roy continued his assault on the bundle of nerves.

"Shit Dick," Roy said dropping his head on Dick's shoulder.

"Let go Speed," Dick urged his lover. He kissed the sweaty shoulder before him. A few more strokes and he came. He moaned and placed his lips on Roy's shoulder to stifle his scream. Roy followed after him. Roy pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Am I the best stress reliever or what?" Speedy asked.

"Oh yeah," Robin sighed contentedly.

"And I am here for the next week," Speedy added grinning.

"I love you," Robin said.

"Love you too, Dick," Speedy said smiling. Robin rolled over and rested his head on Speedy's chest. The two fell asleep together.

The next morning Robin woke before Speedy and dressed and made his way out to the kitchen in search of breakfast. He saw Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg already up and eating.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh god, Speedy's here isn't he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, so," Robin said as he walked over to the refrigerator. "We're dating of course he's gonna come over," he said.

"I told you I have nothing against it, but you two aren't exactly quiet," Beast Boy said causing Robin to blush.

"Yeah, room to room are sound proof but from the hall way we can hear everything," Cyborg said.

"Why do you listen?" Speedy asked as he walked into the room. The other two titans fell silent as Speedy walked over to Robin. "You could've woke me you know," he said as he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. Robin smiled and kissed Speedy and he knew then and there he was forgiven for not waking him.


	19. Chapter 19: Making Out

**This chapter has been written for a few days. I have just been to lazy to post it. I hope you guys still want to read it. I know it's been awhile, but I really hope you are all still interested. Also I have an idea for another The Life of a Hero in the works. I don't know exactly waht to do, but it will be posted as soon as I finish it. **

**Making Out**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Robin and Speedy get caught making out. **

Dick yawned as he rolled over in his bed. He stuck his arms out and felt empty space beside him. He cracked an eye open. He didn't see Roy in bed like he was used to. He frowned and sat up. He looked around the room and saw no sign of the archer. He then looked down and saw a note on the pillow next to his. He grabbed it and read it.

_Hey there sleepy head. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and I know you don't sleep often. I got an early start today. I'll be in the gym if you want to join me._

_Roy_

Dick smiled as he set the letter on his night stand. He saw it was only after six and most of the Titans would still be sleeping. It was their day off so they wouldn't be up for a few more hours unless the alarm went off. He changed into a pair of sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Was his day off and he wanted to just chill today.

He left his room and made his way down to the gym. He walked into the gym and saw Roy at a punching bag. He stopped and leaned against the wall by the door to watch his boyfriend for a minute. He loved the way Roy moved. He was so graceful and fluid with his movements. He was so perfect in almost everything he did. Dick was so lucky to have found someone like him. Sure, he had his problems, but he was better now and that was all that mattered.

"I know you're over there Robbie," Roy said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dick asked as he walked over to Roy and moved so he was in his line of sight.

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep," Roy said as he continued to hit the punching bag.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dick asked.

"Did you not read my note?" Roy asked as he stopping hitting the bag.

"Yes I read it," Dick said moving to stand next to Roy. "I just wanted to know why you didn't wake me up," he said.

"I know you didn't get to sleep until late and I wanted you to get as much as you could," Roy said smiling sweetly at Dick.

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear," Dick said smiling. He moved so he was in front of Roy. He pulled the archer down into a kiss. Roy smiled into the kiss. He placed his hands on Dick's hips and pulled him close. "So what do you want to do today?" Dick asked pulling back from the kiss to look into Roy's eyes. It was then he realized that neither him nor Roy was wearing their masks. He loved when Roy didn't wear his mask. He loved looking into Roy's green eyes.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Your eyes are just mesmerizing," Dick said.

"Shit I'm not wearing my mask am I?" Roy asked. Dick chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not either," Dick said, "I really love your eyes though," he said. Roy smiled.

"I love yours," Roy said. Dick then grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him from the gym. "Where are we going?" Roy asked confused.

"My room, we are going to relax and have a lazy day since it's my day off," Dick said.

"I was in the middle of something Dick," Roy said.

"So, now you're going to relax," Dick said as he made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the door to slide open. Once they did Dick pulled Roy into the elevator and pressed the 1 button. Dick then turned to Roy and saw him looking at him. "What?" Dick asked.

"I know one sure fire way to get me to relax," Roy said grinning. He grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him to him. He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Dick grinned and moved his lips in sync with Roy's. He could never get enough of the archer. There was just something about him. The door slid open.

"Not something you expect when you wake up in the morning," Raven said in her usual monotone. Dick and Roy parted and looked at the goth.

"Hey Rae," Dick said blushing as they stepped out of the elevator.

"We were uh just," Roy said nervously.

"Checking each others tonsils?" Raven asked.

"Something like that," Roy said laughing lightly.

"I am gonna go start breakfast are you two gonna be joining us or will I only have to cook for four?" Raven asked.

"We'll make our own breakfast," Roy said.

"Ok then," Raven said as she stepped into the elevator. "Have fun," she as the doors slid shut.

"Come on," Roy said grabbing Dick's arm and pulling him down the hallway. He stopped outside Dick's bedroom door and pulled the smaller male to him. He pressed his lips to Dick's once more.

"My room is a few feet away,' Dick mumbled against Roy's lips.

"Still too far," Roy said pushing Dick against the wall a few feet from his door. Dick opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Roy's tongue found it's way into his mouth. He moaned and moved his tongue with Roy's. He tried to move Roy towards his room but Roy had him pinned against the wall.

"Dudes it's too early for that," Beast Boy cried as he walked out of his room.

"I still do not get the lip contact," Starfire said. Roy pulled back from Dick who was blushing.

"Sorry BB, and Star it's a way to show love," Robin said falling to his hero personality.

"Dudes it's not even past seven," Beast Boy said shaking his head as he walked down the hallway.

"I understand the love part, but what you were just doing is different than what we did," Starfire said pointing to herself and Robin. "It's almost as if you were trying to eat one another," she said. Roy started laughing as he pressed his face into Dick's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

"It's called making out Star, and you should really be asking Aqualad about this stuff," Robin said blushing.

"I shall ask him then," Starfire said as she walked away as well.

"Come on let's get in my room before someone else catches us," Robin said.

"Fine," Roy said. He pulled Dick the few feet to his door and opened the door. They both walked into the room. Dick walked over to his bed and sat down. "Well that was interesting," he said smiling.

"Yeah," Roy said walking over to Dick and sitting down next to him. Dick smiled and turned to face the archer.

"Shall we continue what we started in the hall?" Dick asked a brow arched in question.


End file.
